


THE URGE

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Desire, F/M, Lust, RST, UST, drug indcued state, fine line between hate and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: When Natasha finds herself partnered with none other than Captain America himself, she is less than happy. On their first mission things go from bad to worse when they are shot at, injured and stuck in the Bolivian rain forest. Along with some unfortunate consequences to what they find at the base they infiltrate. they find themselves in a race for their lives and their sanity as the infection spreads quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so starting a new project, just a little taster chapter to see where the ground lies.

 

THE URGE

Another mission, another remote location, and another hot humid, totally hateful rainforest. No animals to look at, nothing but trees, and bugs that all wanted to kill you for miles and miles. Natasha swatted another one off her arm just before it bit into her skin, as she forced breath through her clenched teeth, as she traipsed along behind Captain Steve Rogers. He seemed unaffected by the bugs or the heat. In fact he almost seemed to be enjoying himself. Natasha hated him just a little bit at that moment. It wasn't like she was totally happy about her new partner over all, but when she had been told that they were off to Bolivia to infiltrate a HYDRA cell, Natasha had almost quit on the spot. Almost that was except for the fact that she would look like a child having a temper tantrum, all at being given a new partner to train, and having to do it in this bug infested sweat box.  
“Why do these guys insist on building their bases in places like this?” Natasha finally said as Steve came to a halt and ducked behind a tree.  
“Probably to make it harder for us to get to.” He whispered back as Natasha saw what he had been looking at. Ducking down behind the fallen log with him, she removed her pack and got out her binoculars.  
Seeing five or six guards patrolling the perimeter, she couldn't be sure because of all the foliage in the way. She turned her attention to the compound it's self. It wasn't large maybe a hundred square feet. But it was well protected, by thick solid walls, and mini guns adorning the roof.  
“Well with all that fire power you can bet they have something here.” Natasha said, not handing over the binoculars, and ignoring Steve's scowl.  
“I'll go in and collect some intel, you wait for me here.” Natasha said feeling much better if she did this on her own. It wasn't that she didn't think Steve was capable, but infiltration was not his strong suit, it was hers.  
“No I'm coming with you, what if you get into trouble?” Steve said now looking at her incredulously, as she placed her back pack on the ground, pulling her shorts up and checking the gun strapped to her thigh.  
“I will be fine, I can't have them recognising you, and getting into an all out fire fight. You want to work with SHIELD then you have to learn the art of subterfuge.” Natasha said, her voice clipped, impatient that she was having to explain her every move. She briefly thought if Clint had been here, he wouldn't have questioned her. But he wasn't here, he had gone off to try and live a normal life with his family. Now she was stuck here with Captain dam America of all people. Not exactly a kindred soul. In fact they were more like polar opposites.  
“Fine, but keep your comm line open, just in case there is any trouble.” Steve said, not wanting to argue with her, but knowing that he would never forgive himself if he was just sitting around while she put herself in danger.  
Steve knew that Natasha Romanoff was more than capable of taking care of herself, and to suggest otherwise would be more than his life was worth. It did not stop him however from worrying about her. That was just his nature, he had been a leader, and his first priority had been the safety of his men. It was a hard impulse to ignore, and he knew it had been getting on Natasha's nerves. There trek through the jungle to this location had been less than stellar. Not only had they been dropped almost fifteen miles from the HYDRA base, because it was the only place they could land safety without being seen, but it had been impossibly hot, and the forest very thick. An icy silence had settled between them, and the first time Steve had asked if she was ok he knew it had been the wrong thing to have voiced. Now she was regarding him with that icy stare again. As though she was thinking of ways to kill him so no one would find the body.  
“Ok, but don't come in unless I call you ok. I will use the code word hotel.” Natasha said relenting, if only to stop him whining.  
“Ok got you. Say Hotel and I will be in there like a shot.” Steve said feeling a little better, but getting the distinct impression, that Natasha wouldn't say the code word, even if she did need him out of spite.  
“Ok stay low and don't get caught.” Natasha said, walking off into the bushes, and quickly loosing site of Steve. He sighed, watching for where she might come out. Suddenly remembering the binoculars in her bag. After a moments pause he decided to leave them there. His own improved vision would have to do. He didn't want to rock the boat any more than he already had.

As Natasha walked up the long dirt tack, having circled around the base, she wondered why they hadn't come in this way. It would have been an easier walk that was for sure. She hadn't had to do much preparation. Her hair was already sweaty and clinging to her head. Her clothes were ripped from walking through the jungle, and her face held a worn and distressed look, without her even trying.  
Walking up to the gates, she called out in Portuguese, one of her many languages, and was met with a shout for her to identify herself.  
“my name is Maria, I have gotten lost could you help me.” Natasha said in broken English to the two men coming up to the gates. They looked her over with obvious lust in their eyes. Just as she knew they would. She had made sure her shirt was ripped enough to reveal her bra. And her shorts were almost too small to be an actual item of outer clothing.  
“Sure honey, where were you trying to get to?” One of the men said, his American accent strong, and now Natasha was sure they were in the right place.  
“I don't know, my boyfriend left me, said I was sujeira.” Natasha continued, allowing small tears to drip down her cheeks as she came closer and placed her hands on the bars of the gate.  
“Doesn't sound like he was very nice to you. We would be nice to you, there are more than enough men in here to keep you satisfied honey.” the man said, giving his colleague a small wink as Natasha appraised the compound further.  
There were only five guards, two of them at the gates with her, and three standing back, assessing the situation, obviously gaining in interest as they saw what was occurring.  
“Obrigardo that's so king of you.” Natasha said as the men opened the gates and let her inside. They walked her to what looked like the only entrance, and flanking her either side, pushed the doors open and escorted her through what looked like a reception area. It was a wide room. With lockers on one side, and a desk on the other. They walked her straight passed that and through another set of doors, and down a short corridor. It had several rooms leading off it, some of which were open, but they revealed only a TV room, and what looked like the outer room of the shower unit. Finally they pushed her though the door to the right, just before what looked like a set of stairs going down. Natasha noted it for later, knowing that was probably where the real action was.

She found herself in a fairly large kitchen area. A long table sat in the middle with six chairs round it. The kitchen was dirty, unwashed plates and bowls sat on the sides, and the sink was full of dirty water.  
“As you can see, we could use a woman's touch around here.” one of the men said, as the rest of the guard unit followed them into the kitchen and all took a seat at the table. They all seemed to be looking at her like they had not see a woman in months. Natasha suspected that wasn't far from the truth, and something she had been banking on when she had first come here.  
“I would be happy to help.” She said in her sweetest tone, knowing that this was her chance.  
“First I will make you all a nice drink, must be thirsty work out there in the sun all day.” Natasha said looking around and finding the fridge. It was well stocked with booze, but that was not what she needed. Finally finding some lemonade, she picked two limes from the somewhat dirty fruit basket, and spotted the sugar lying on its side next to the coffee pot. Trying not to spill all of it she picked it up and placed it alongside the lemonade. She squeezed the limes, added a bit to each of the glasses and two spoonful's of sugar. Turning slightly she picked out a packet of crushed sleeping pills. Dumping a healthy amount in each glass and covering it by making it look like she was just adding more sugar.  
“Here drink please.” she said in her heavy Portuguese accent as all the men looked at her gratefully. Each thanking her in turn as they took their drink.

Steve was almost beside himself as he listened to what was going on inside the base. He could here the men talking to Natasha like she was a prize winning cow. Telling her how good she looked, asking her about the men in her life. And finally when one of them asked her to sit on their lap he had to move.  
Rushing up to the gates, he knew there was no one on patrol, Natasha had seen to that, he could still here her talking to them as he scaled the wall quickly and landed silently inside the compound.  
“Oh I am not sure we should be doing this, what if your boss catches you.” Steve heard Natasha say over the comm, and he shuddered at the thought of what they shouldn't be doing.  
“Oh they’re down stairs, wont be up for hours, its all good honey.” one of the men replied, and Steve had to admit, Natasha was good, but she was also heavily outnumbered, and trapped in a tight space with five horny men.  
Creeping now up to the doorway, Steve pulled it open and silently slipped inside. There was no cover in the reception room, so he quickly raced across it and slid beyond the next door. He looked around not knowing which room she was in. there were several, and most of them were closed. He would have to check each one.  
“Oh come on homey don't be shy, after all we took you in, helped you out.” A man was saying this to Natasha as Steve quietly pushed open the first door, to find someone’s living quarters.  
“Your so big and strong, you must have to work out a lot for your job.” Natasha replied, her voice more husky now, as it sent shivers down Steve's spine as he checked the next room quickly. Again more living quarters, and the door opposite was the same.  
“Well when you have to protect something as valuable as what is here, you have to be ready for anything.” the man replied and Steve stopped and listened now. He could here talking, not only over the comm, but in the corridor. He followed the sound and made his way right to the end. Pausing outside he listened, but could hear nothing. The comm had gone silent also, and then there was a thud. Followed by a smashing of something and Steve pulled the door open. Shield up, ready for a fight.  
What he saw made him freeze. Natasha was stood in the middle of the room, five men laying half on the table, slumped over chairs. And one laying face down on the floor, they all appeared to be asleep.  
“I don't remember using the code word, what are you doing here?” Natasha hissed as she pulled her gun from her thigh belt and checked the safety.  
“I was coming to save you, I guess you didn't need me.” Steve said a little ashamed of not trusting her, but he was still glad he had come.  
“No I didn't need you.” Natasha said coldly, as she walked passed him, the look on his face was enough to cause a slight ache of guilt to settle into her stomach. Pushing the thought away she turned to him briefly as she stood at the doorway to the stairs.  
“Are you coming or not?” she said enjoying the look of relief that crossed his face, for no matter how much she was angry at the situation it was not his fault, and despite everything, Natasha was finding it hard to stay mad at him for long. It wasn't just the puppy eyes, or the perfect teeth. It was Captain America for heavens sake, if anyone did something to mean well it was him.

Pushing the door open they both descended the stairs. It was eerily silent, and not well lit. one of the lights was blinking, making it difficult to see the stairs properly. The walls were narrow, meaning that if they got caught in the stairwell fighting hand to hand would be difficult. It also increased the risk of ricochet when firing their guns. All in all not a good place to be. They descended quickly, pausing only briefly at the door to listen for any noise behind it. Hearing none, Steve pushed it open and they found themselves in a small lab. It had glass walls, and a single white table that was illuminated from underneath. On it lay a row of vials in a plastic holder. Each vial contained a green liquid, all of the same quantity. The table also held a microscope and several jars of different coloured liquids. The room had two other doors, leading to what looked like other labs. It was likely that the people working here were in one of the other labs, and they could not be sure when they would be back.  
“How long before the guards upstairs wake up?” Steve asked as Natasha snatched up a vial and placed it in a small pouch, and strapped to the thigh that didn't have her gun holster.  
“Maybe another half an hour at most.” she replied moving further into the lab, trying to get a better look at the other rooms.  
It was then they noticed three more men stood at the doorways, they looked inwards as two other men in long white coats as they carefully removed something from what looked like a fridge.  
“Do we take them out?” Steve said not liking what he was seeing, but knowing attacking could be dangerous.  
“No we have no idea what is in these vials. We get it back to SHIELD and then when we know what we are dealing with, then we come back with the STRIKE team.” Natasha replied already backing away from the door and heading for the stairs. Right at this moment Steve had to agree. They were heavily outnumbered, and they had no idea what releasing the liquid by accident in a fight might do.

Heading up the stairwell they could hear shouts from behind them, not turning back to look, to see if they were being followed, for they both knew they were. Steve and Natasha picked up the pace, taking two steps at a time, until they crashed through the doors at the top. The shouting men behind them having already made it to the stairs, their boots echoing in the narrow corridor.  
“Go now.” Natasha said pushing Steve in the back who was preparing to turn for a fight, but was stopped by the sounds of men waking up. It seemed that all the noise had the unfortunate consequence of waking up the five sleeping guards prematurely. Now they were in a race for their lives. They were outnumbered, and in unfamiliar territory. With who knew what kind of biological weapons these guys had at their disposal in that lab.  
Steve sprinted for the main doors, pulling them open in time for Natasha to dart through as a barrage of bullets hit the glass and the surrounding door frame. Luckily she was unhurt, and continued sprinting for the main gates. Knowing that Steve would be following her she did not look back. The sound of the mini gun firing up was the only thing that made her stop and look for cover.  
“Steve get down!” she yelled as dust and earth flew up around her. Bullets hitting the ground in every direction. Natasha ducked behind a tree, as she watched Steve pelt across the open expanse of the yard towards her. He had his shield up protecting his face, but his legs were exposed. A bullet grazed the back of his calf just before he flung himself behind the tree beside her.  
“Shit.” he said reaching down and pulling his hand back to find it red with blood. The sight making him feel momentarily queasy before Natasha's hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Language.” she smiled at him before Steve dropped his hand and smiled at her.  
“Do you have a plan to get out of here?” Steve asked assessing the situation and finding it bleak. Even if they did get out of the compound, they had masses of jungle between them and a possible extraction point.  
“Get out find cover.” Natasha said thinking the same thing, but projecting an air of confidence she wasn't really feeling.  
“Ok great plan.” Steve replied looking to his right and deciding that there was enough cover to get over the wall without getting shot.  
“This way.” he said, making a break for it, pulling Natasha along beside him and keeping them covered with his shield.  
Steve knew he would pay for this act of chivalry later, but that was a bridge he would have to cross when he came to it. Right now he had to get them both out safety. And if that meant dragging her along behind him, he would do it.  
He stopped at the wall, bending down and offering Natasha a place to put her foot. She quickly took the offered boost, launching herself into the air and landing deftly on the top of the wall. Quickly reaching back to help Steve up, as in a single bound landed with his hands on the top, and with her assistance pulled him self over.  
Not waiting for an invitation, Natasha turned to the other side of the wall and assess the drop. It was only twenty feet an easy landing, but the ground was littered with debris from a recent rain storm.  
“Go now, no choice.” Steve said as he saw half a dozen men now running at them weapons raised.  
“Ok, give me a second.” Natasha said, finally finding a spot where she wouldn't be at risk of breaking her ankle. Just before she jumped a bullet hit her high on the thigh. The pain was like a white flash of heat, knocking her off balance and she felt her self tumbling downwards. A hand suddenly grabbed her right wrist, stopping her decent for a moment, before Steve too was knocked off balance by her hanging weight, and another round of bullets to dodge.  
They both fell tumbling ungracefully to earth, Natasha landing first, taking the impact on her left shoulder, and trying to roll away from the fast descending Steve Rogers. Her body made it, but her leg was not so fortunate. She felt the smash of glass, and the bite into her skin as Steve's weight crushed the vial of liquid between their colliding bodies.  
“Dam it, come on we have to move.” Natasha said swiping at the liquid, trying to remove as much of it as she could. But as she rubbed she found blood, her own as the glass had dug into her skin. There was no time now to think about what this might mean. The men were coming they could here them heading for the gate. It would be only moments before they were on the once more. Steve grabbed up Natasha, not thinking about what she would say, and headed off at full speed for the jungle. His breath coming out in sort harsh pants as he ran at top speed for as long as his body would let him. Her small weight under his right arm was nothing to him as he carefully avoided low branches, and dogged between trees.  
Finally he slowed to a jog, then down to a walk, and finally stopping, allowing Natasha to slip from his grasp and stand on her own two feet.  
“You think we lost them?” she asked not a hint of anger in her voice, and Steve was pleased that she had let this one slid. For now at any rate.  
“Yeah but I don't know for how long, we should try and find somewhere to hunker down for the night.” Steve said looking around but freezing to the spot as Natasha drew closer to him, and bent down so her head was level with his crotch.  
“Umm Nat?” Steve questioned, trying to keep his body under control as she placed her hands high on his thigh. Her fingers grazing between a tare in his uniform pants, touching his bare skin beneath before pulling back, and finding a small speck of blood.  
“Great that's all we need.” Natasha said showing Steve her finger, as he briefly looked down to inspect his wound. It was tiny not worth worrying about, so Steve was shocked when he looked up and saw Natasha pulling up her shorts to show him the cut on her leg.  
“The vial of liquid I was carrying broke, its cut my skin and yours, and has spilled out. I have no idea what that means for us.” Natasha said an air of defeat in her voice as she sat down on a fallen log and placed her face in her hands.  
“This is all I need.” she breathed out feeling somewhat light headed, and so very hot.  
Steve came over to her, tentatively sitting down beside her, and placing his shield between his knees.  
“Look I'm not going to promise you everything will be ok, because I can't do that, but I do promise to get you out of here. It's likely that whatever this drug is won't effect me, because of the serum, and I am sure Tony's techs will know what to do to cure you when we get back.” Steve said wanting to embrace her, but knowing it would earn him nothing but more eye glaring, and her pulling away.  
“Too right we are getting out of here, I have no intention of spending any more time in this jungle than I have to.” Natasha replied getting to her feet and fighting the sudden wave of dizziness that overcame her. She however managed to refrain from adding any more time with him to her sentence, as he stood up and joined her. For some reason spending more alone time with him was suddenly less loathsome than it had been before. Putting it down to the fact that he had probably saved her life back there, Natasha turned and started marching off into the forest, Steve following close behind.  
Less than an hour later Natasha was slowing down, and Steve was beginning to regret his words about being immune to whatever was in that vial. He was starting to feel decidedly sick himself. 

TBC.... thoughts on a postcard please. Thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

As promised a quick update. Thank you for all the inspiration on this latest endeavour.

Natasha had known that there was something wrong a while ago, she was feeling strange, dizzy, and unbelievably hot. She had been hot ever since she had arrived here, but while that was a humid oppressive heat, that made her sweat from everywhere, this was like a fire.

She felt like she was burning from the inside out. Also that fire was coming from low in her belly, it was a place where her anger came from, and her desire. She did not feel angry right now, more frustrated. It seemed like they had been going in circles, everything looked the same, it was trees, bugs, and then more trees infested with bugs. 

Natasha had not bothered looking back for Steve since she had walked off after checking out his wound. She could here his laboured breathing behind her, and could tell he was struggling just as much as she was.  
Now the sun was starting to set and they had yet to find the extraction point. It also seemed that they were in a dense part of the forest, and she could get no signal on her GPS locater. All these things were starting to grate on her more and more, as she ploughed on through the foliage. But the one thing that she couldn't escape from was Steve's sent. It was all around her, making the fire in her belly burn. She wanted to close her legs together, to create a delicious friction that she knew would be ultimately unfulfilling.

So keeping her stride even and swallowing down the rising panic at what was happening to her, Natasha took a quick glance over her shoulder, what she saw did not fill her with confidence. Steve's head was hung low on his shoulders. He was treading carefully through the undergrowth, and a fine layer of sweat seemed to cover every inch of exposed skin. Natasha decided that they had to stop, even if it was just to take on water and get their bearings, they could not go on like this.

Steve had taken to looking at the ground, he had caught himself on several occasions staring at Natasha's backside. At first he didn't even realised that he was doing it. Then he found his eyes unavoidably drawn to it. Heat rose up from his body, making his face feel like it was on fire. His mouth almost watering at the sight of her lithe figure making its way through the undergrowth.

It wasn't like he had never thought of Natasha like this before, she was, by anyone's standards a beautiful woman, but he had pushed these thoughts aside, and had placed her firmly in the colleague, must not go there box. Now he could even smell her, even with the distance, and the sent of the plants all around him. He could smell her shampoo, the sent of her sweat soaked skin, and even, and much to his dismay, her arousal.

Mentally slapping himself, and forcing his eyes to the ground he concentrated hard on putting one foot in front of the other, making sure he didn't land on his face. Trying and failing to put all thoughts of Natasha Romanoff out of his head. He was growing increasingly worried that this was just a side affect of whatever that drug was that had seeped into his skin. Steve could only hope that it didn't get much worse, because he was not sure how much longer he could control himself.

When Natasha's voice broke through his own thoughts, Steve stopped and looked up. Immediately regretting it, as she turned to look at him. Her shirt plastered to her black bra, as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. Her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips, almost had him on his knees, as his cock sprang to life. Unable to control it now Steve had to pinch himself until his arm started to bleed, before he could speak.  
“We have to stop, take on some water, and find out way out of this hell hole.” Natasha said watching as Steve briefly looked up at her. His gaze momentarily fixed on her chest before he nodded his head and looked back down at the floor.

The wanton look that he had given her, made Natasha's heart flutter inside her chest, a soft flush coming to her cheeks, as she forced the feelings down again and placed her hands on her hips. This was ridiculous, she didn't even like Steve, he was to by the book, way to moral, and his all round good American boy thing, was just not her type. And yet she couldn't help but take in a deep breath, inhaling his sent, pure masculine musk as she stood there, maybe twenty feet from him, as he seemed to gather himself and look up at her once more. This time his eyes were firmly fixed on her face. For a brief moment, Natasha wished he would lower his gaze again.

“Yeah I think I could use a break, I am feeling decidedly weird.” Steve admitted, knowing there was no use trying to hide it, she was probably not feeling like herself either. Although Steve had to admit she was hiding it well. Better than he was anyway. But now as he looked at her, he could see the flushed state of her skin, the way her pupils had blown wide open, and how she tipped her hips in a sultry stance, Steve was sure she was unaware of.  
“Do you think this drug could effect me in some way?” Steve asked, knowing that although conventional drugs had little to no effect on him, this was man made, and HYDRA had some serious scientist working for them.  
“if it's affecting you then I would say yes, obviously. Its possible this drug was being produced to take you down specifically. Or maybe Hulk or Thor. Stands to reason, seeing as we are their biggest threat, and so far, conventional methods have proven useless.” Natasha continued as she walked towards Steve, intending on grabbing a bottle of water from his back pack. She had left hers at the base, forgetting all about in in their haste to get away.

As she drew nearer she could feel the need to go to him, to kiss him get stronger. His pull almost irresistible as she got within touching distance. Her head swam, she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her lips felt dry, and her heart thudded inside her chest. Using every last ounce of will power she had left, she asked Steve to turn around so she could retrieve the bottle of water. For a second he seemed to pause, fighting with himself about what he should do. It was in that moment that Natasha realised they had both been struggling with the same thing. It was pretty obvious now that whatever was in that vial was causing this. The only question now was why.

Steve let Natasha reach into his pack, and get out the water, he stepped away quickly as soon as she had it. Unable to deal with the smell of her so close now invading every part of his being. Thoughts of her flush naked against him swept though his mind. He forced them aside, making himself think about the mission, about how they would get out of here. He felt Natasha move away again. He seemed to be able to tell exactly how far away from him she was at all times. Without looking at her once. It was a disorientating feeling, the further away she got, the easier it was to not think about her screaming his name as he drove into her, but he started to become inexplicably angry. worried, even panicked at the thought of her not being close to him.  
“Here.” Natasha said handing him the bottle of water, and almost dropping it when their hands touched briefly.  
“Ok this has to stop I am going insane.” Steve said then, almost crushing the bottle in his hand as he forced his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing in and out.  
'Out through the nose, in through the mouth, you wont be able to smell her then.' Steve thought as he realised that Natasha was now looking at him, concern lining her pretty features.  
“I know you are feeling this too, so don't even try to tell me you're fine.” Steve continued. All his exasperation now coming out as he continued to breath in and out.

Natasha didn't quite know how to reply to that, there was no way she was about to tell him that she was having some very impure thoughts about what she would like to do to him. Nor did she have any intention of acting on any of them. However she wasn't about to deny it either, their situation was obviously compromising them, and maybe acknowledging it and getting him to move on would be for the best.

“Look we have to get control ok, we need to get out of here, get back to Tony and find out what this stuff is. Right now I need you Steve, I need you to help me navigate through this godforsaken swarming bug, sweat hole, and I need you to do it right now solider.” Natasha's words were harsh, but they also had a point. Their somewhat distracting urges were not about to make their situation any better, and for all they knew acting on them could make things a whole lot worse. For all they knew, this virus was driving them to do this so it could replicate.

Steve stood up straighter, pulled his shoulders back, took a long drink of water and turned to her. His best fake smile plastered on his face as she looked back at him. Her face hard, but her eyes giving away what her face did not. Steve looked at her eyes now, searching them for any doubt in what she said, but he fond none.  
“You're right, we need to get out of here, but with the sun going down so fast we may also have to consider finding a place to bunk down over night.” He said turning from her and scanning the horizon. He could see nothing to indicate where they were, but from the position of the sun, it was obvious they had been headed south west.

“I think we are headed in the right direction, but maybe wondered off course slightly when we were running from HYDRA. I think if we go right for a while we should be closing in on our rendezvous position.” Steve continued as Natasha sighed beside him. Her breath came out in a low moan, and went straight to Steve's groin.

He turned to look at her again and gave her a small frown as she simply looked at him like nothing had happened. Quickly dismissing it, Steve started to walk forwards, pushing his way through the trees and creating a path for Natasha as she followed along silently behind him.

It was not long before it had gotten completely dark, and by Steve's estimation they were still five miles from their destination. It was obvious that navigating in the pitch black could not only be dangerous, but could also lead them further off course. The GPS had stubbornly still refused to pick up any signal, and the reason for that was becoming more and more evident. The wind had picked up considerably, and the smell of rain hung thick in the air. It was almost enough to replace the smell of one another, but not quite. Steve started looking around for a place to shelter, he had no idea how he was going to spend the night in such close quarters with the current object of his every desire.

Natasha had managed to find a place to camp for the night, Steve still had his backpack which contained a small tent. It really was only built for one person, but they had little option. The storm clouds were now blocking out the moon, and Natasha had only just managed to clear the forest floor, before they lost the light entirely. Wedging the tent between the trees, Steve pegged it down and opened the zipper.  
“You get some rest I will keep watch.” He said settling himself on a near by log and pulling his shield onto his lap.  
“Fine wake me in a few hours so I can take over ok.” Natasha replied. Normally she would have protested his suggestion, telling him that she could take watch, and that he could sleep. Not wanting to appear week or needy, but this time she was just happy that she did not have to share the tent with him. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore what her body was so desperately telling her. Every time her heart beat now desire swept through her brain. Her palms had started to sweat, and even the weather was against her. The feel of the air and the heaviness of the atmosphere only heightened the tension between them. There was also one little facet that she just couldn't pull herself away from. His smell lingered on everything. On the tent, the pillow, even in her own hair as she laid her head down. Tucking her hand under her face and closing her eyes, in a vein attempt to sleep. His sent was starting to drive her crazy, it wasn't just his clean male sweat that invade her nostrils, but she was sure that she could also smell his arousal. A thick salty smell that made her own stomach heat up once more as she turned over and bashed the pillow in frustration.

Natasha knew that wanting Steve Rogers was wrong, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to resist for long, she also knew Steve's control maybe on an even shorter leash than her own. What was also on one had surprising, and the other disturbing, was that Natasha wanted him to loose control. Her body yearned for it, her blood hummed through her veins as she thought about him taking her hard up against one of those damn trees. Now she found her own hands wandering, one had found its way into her underwear without her even noticing. Quickly snatching it away and tucking it firmly under her head once more, Natasha opened her eyes and stared at the roof of the tent. Preparing herself for yet another sleepless night.

Steve sat on the log, feeling slightly better now that Natasha was out of sight, but close enough by that he could still feel her presence. He had been thinking about why HYDRA had created a drug that would do this. Making him fall hopelessly in lust with, well what ever woman was closest, he assumed, because Natasha was the only one with him, didn't mean that if another female was to walk into their camp at this very moment, he wouldn't want to have mad, mind blowing sex with her as well. Although on some level, Steve knew that it was just Natasha. He had been trying to think of other women all day. To try and conjure up something to take his mind off the beautiful black widow. Only one image had come close. Peggy, and she was not an option that was currently open to him.

So the question came back to why, there were only three possible answers, and all were pretty unlikeable. First was that this drug drove the person mad until they had sex with whomever it was driving them to fantasize over, and then killed them. Or HYDRA had simply not got the drug quite right yet, that this was just a mistake, and if he gave into his urges this might all just go away. Or lastly this was just the first stage of the virus. That it would continue to get worse, slowly driving them mad until they lost their minds completely. Steve knew the only course of action was to get back to civilisation and get checked out by some real doctors. Steve also knew this was far easier said than done.

At some point Natasha must have drifted off to sleep, because she was woken with a start by a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the arm, forcing its owner closer to her, with ever intention of kneeing them where it counted. His smell stopped her, it now overwhelmed her senses, making her pull at Steve harder until his lips crashed into her own. It felt so wrong, so delightfully wrong that she pushed her body up against his as he slipped down next to her. Virtually crushing her with his weight, and still she was not close enough to him. 

Their tongues dulled for a moment each trying to acquire dominance, their hands grasped at clothing, and fingers danced over heated flesh. The tent was hot, heavy with the sent of their arousal, and Steve and Natasha were lost in it, unable to control what was happening to them now. Gasps of breath filled the small space, Natasha's soft moans urged Steve on as he kissed his way down the column of her throat, making his way along the top of her bra clad breast as her hands raked through his short damp hair.

As his mouth bit down slightly on the rise of her breast Natasha's finger nails dug into Steve's hair, she cried out his name softly before freezing under him. Her ears listening beyond Steve's whispered complements.   
“Stop.” Natasha said suddenly, her voice strong, assured, and totally in control. A control that she was not feeling, but had forced to the surface. It was like a splash of cold water in Steve's face. He hadn't come in here with any intention of seducing her, but she had pulled him in, she had looked at him with hooded eyes, and smelt oh so good. Now he raised himself up on his arms, creating a small space between them. His body cried out for him to return to her. To continue what they had started, but it was too dangerous. They had almost lost it there for a moment, they were going to have to be more careful.

“Do you here that?” Natasha asked, now crawling out from under him, and moving towards the open flap on the tent. She waited on hands and knees, listening through the forest for anything that might be out of place.  
She felt Steve come up behind her, and a small moan nearly slipped between her lips, before she caught it and swallowed it back down.

“I can't here, no, wait. Yeah there is something there, we'd better go.” Steve said forcing himself to ignore her shapely ass right in front of his face and to listen. There was the sound of falling branches, it was off in the distance, and had nothing to do with the small storm that had passed over last night. That was long gone, but now trees and branches seemed to be falling in rapid succession. Like someone was cutting their way through the forest.  
It was obvious Natasha heard it to, not questioning him, they quickly unpegged the tent, folded it, and stuffed it in to his backpack. After that they were gone, making their way quickly through the trees, making sure to keep heading towards the rendezvous point. They would have been expected last night, it was likely that the quinjet had been in a holding pattern, trying to contact them. Or at least that's what Natasha hopped, as they finally made it to the clearing in which they had landed.

There was no sign of the jet, and taking a glance down at her GPS it was still out of service. The storm that had seemed to pass, was not as gone as they had hoped. The air had still felt thick, and charged with electricity. Until now Natasha had not noticed, to consumed by thoughts of Steve, she had not looked up and seen more clouds gathering. The sweat that had rolled down her body, too constant now for her to pay any attention, was another sign that the storm was coming. The hot air being trapped beneath the low thick clouds, and interfering with her GPS.

“Romanoff to Hill, Hill do you read me?” Natasha shouted into her useless radio, hoping that maybe some of her message would cut through the interference, but all she was met with was static.

“We have to get out of this rain forest, get to higher ground and cut through this dam storm.” Natasha said exasperated as she felt like throwing the useless GPS and radio at the nearest tree. Controlling herself knowing that it would be a stupid ass thing to do, she pushed it back into her thigh holster and headed off in a southerly direction, hoping to find the edge of the forest.

Steve had followed her without question, knowing that it was a good a direction as any. He listened for anyone who might be following them, but he could hear nothing. They may have given up, or simply lost their trail. Either way they had managed to get themselves a little breathing room. Now all Steve could think about was how Natasha had felt beneath him just a short while ago. How she had sounded, and more how she had smelt. The urge to take her in his arms was strong again, his entire body was calling for it, and he knew it was time to say something. If he was going to fight this, he would need her help to do so.

“Natasha stop, we need to talk.” Steve said calling to her and earning himself a death glare. She whirled on him, her legs spread wide apart. Her chest heaving, fist clenched against her hips. Steve thought she looked wild and dangerous, and totally gorgeous.

“No we don't, we need to stay as far apart from each other as possible. Whatever this is can't be good for us. Its likely that doing what we want to do will kill us, or drive us further into this addiction. So I suggest you stay back there and keep an eye out for those HYDRA agents. I will stay up here and get us out of this damn stinking, creepy crawling, sweat inducing, mud bucket of a rain forest.” Natasha was visibly panting with her rant, and Steve allowed himself a small smile. How could he have doubted that she didn't know what had been going on, and that she had reached the same conclusion as himself. He gave her a curt nod, forcing everything else to the back of his mind, as he followed her at a respectful distance.

It was nightfall again, they had split up to find supplies, being low on water, and having not eaten for over twenty four hours, they both needed substance. Steve had been hunting near a small clearing. He had tried to stay as far away from Natasha as possible, trying not to think about her, but even now he could smell her. Her sent lingered around him as though she had just been standing right next to him. It was impossible, he had to be imagining it, but even if he was it didn't matter, the fact that his brain was telling him he could smell her was bad enough. Finding some nuts growing from a small shrub in the ground, Steve gathered them up and placed them in a small sac from his back pack. He had also managed to gather some papaya fruit, and a handful of other berries. As he stood he knew something had changed. He turned slowly stopping when he saw Natasha standing only twenty feet from him, in the centre of the clearing.

She had not been looking for him, in fact she had been purposefully walking in the opposite direction, somehow she had found herself in the clearing looking at his bent form and finding her mouth going so dry that she couldn't even feel her own tongue. She took a few tentative steps towards him, he must have done the same, for all of a sudden they were inches apart and breathing heavily.   
“Damn it.” slipped from between Natasha's lips as she reached out and clasped her hands around Steve's arms. The heat of his body engulfing her as a small moan fell from her mouth as Steve's need for her engulfed him.

They were on the dirty hard ground before either one of them noticed, clothes discarded and hands touching sweaty hot skin, lips pressing and tongues delving before either of them could even consider what they were doing. It was hot and fast, rough and aching, the furthest possible thing from romantic. Right now however neither of them needed romance, just the hot primal urge for one another.

“Steve please.” she begged as Natasha's nails dug into his arms and elicited a growl from low in his throat, answering her pleas by driving himself hard into her body. It was explosive and amazing, hard and fast, flesh to flesh, both of them filled with desire. Neither of them giving a thought to who they were, or to the possible consequences.   
The strong, defiant, no nonsense super spy had just let Captain good boy America take her, on a dirty forest floor in the middle of the Bolivian rain forest. 

TBC.... Now is where the real fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

So many responses, and so much encouragement, how could I not update for you wonderful people.

 

There was something different now, Natasha could feel it, she didn't feel completely better, but the all encompassing urge to be with Steve was more manageable now. As he pushed himself away from her, an apology falling from his lips, she offered him a small smile before she turned her head and spotted her boots, lying beside her on the ground. 'I should have stopped when I took them off.' She thought, knowing that they had both paused for a moment to unlace their hiking boots. It had not stopped them however, it hadn't even really slowed them down. Now there was no way of telling what would happen. Natasha returned her gaze to Steve as he pushed away from her and almost shyly pulled his clothes back on. It seemed strange for him to act shy now, when not a moment ago he had been driving into her wildly, and moaning her name.

They had been over come with desire, completely out of control with it then, Natasha did not like that feeling, and now as she shivered against the night air, in her nakedness she stood quickly and pulled her clothes back on. She bent down to lace up her boots, daring not to look at Steve again. For although the uncontrollable urge to jump him had gone, she could still smell him, still feel his pull, although it was manageable now.

“We can't let that happen again.” She said finally, now fully dressed, and turning to look at him as he bent down and pulled on his own boots.

“Yeah probably not a good idea, but I do feel a bit better.” Steve said now chancing a glance at her. Her hair was all mused, and a soft pink glow lingered on her cheeks. The memory of what just happened flashed though his mind, and Steve felt his desire rising once more. He pushed it away, finding it easier to do so now, and wondering if the feeling would eventually fade, now that they had done the deed.

“Look that shouldn't have happened, I am hoping that whatever this is will not now decide to mutate, or get worse, but we have no way of knowing that, so I suggest we eat something get some rest and then get out of here.” Natasha replied, turning and walking back towards camp, her voice clipped, anger tainting the edges, but it was more directed at herself than it was at him. Of course Steve had no way of knowing this, he thought it was business as usual, and right now that was just fine by him. It was easier to ignore his desire for her if she was being snarky at him. 

Walking back to where he had left his things he bent down and Picked up the bag of fruit and nuts and slung it over his shoulder and walked back to where they had made camp. He noticed three bottles of water lined up outside of the tent, but saw no sign of Natasha. For a moment a churning uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. What if she had gotten sicker, what if she had fallen into a coma or had some kind of stoke. Steve's panic rose in his chest until he realised that he could still smell her. Her sent carried to him in the now strengthening winds, as the storm clouds gathered overhead with increasing voracity.

Hearing noise coming from inside the tent now Steve realised that she was simply inside, probably tinkering with the GPS, or getting herself together. It was a strange situation for them to be in. They barely knew one another after all. Sure they had fought together, spent some time on one another’s company, but beyond that Steve knew almost nothing about Natasha Romanoff. It was of course a situation he would like to change. He would like to get to know the woman behind the assassin, to learn about what she liked, what kind of music she was in to, and even her favourite colour. 

Steve knew that it was more likely to start raining hamburgers, than getting her to open up to him. Yet he thought he could at least try. Steve sat down on a log and reached into his bag of goodies and picked out a papaya, and a few nuts. Eating hungrily he did not here Natasha’s approach, and when she sat next to him he almost jumped.

“Damn it Natasha, you have to stop creeping up on me like that.” Steve said feeling his heart pound again, and not just because she had momentarily scared him, but because of her close proximity. He could feel his desire rise once more, making his palms sweat slightly, and although he was able to resist acting on his thoughts now, he knew that whatever this was, was far from over.

“Sorry occupational hazard.” Natasha replied, not looking at him, and digging around in his bag and pulling out a selection of nuts and berries. She didn't seem to even realise that she was eating, just going through the motion of chew, swallow take another bite. Steve couldn’t help but watch as a single drop of juice rolled out from the corner of her lip. It stopped just under her bottom lip and Steve could not help but reach out and swipe it away.

Natasha's eyes snapped in his direction, they held a look somewhere between desire and anger, and for a second Steve didn't know which way she was going to go. He knew what he wanted her too choose, but after only a moment it was quite clear that she had regained control and was now pushing away from him quickly.

“Don't Steve, we need to keep this under control, we have no idea how this will effect us tomorrow, in a few hours, or even a few minutes. We need to stay focused on getting out of here.” Natasha said and although there was conviction in her words, it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Steve decided however to take her advise, especially now that he could control his feelings for her. It had been different before, neither of them had any control, what happened was going to happen however much they had fought it. Now Steve wondered if they would slowly start to loose control again. If this was how the virus worked. Right now though he turned his head to the sky as the first fat raindrops fell from above. Landing on his face, he shook the water from himself and quickly gathered up their belongings. Throwing them inside the tent, Natasha and Steve climbed in just before the heavens opened and threw torrents of water against the sides of the tent.

“On the plus side, those guys from the base, are not likely to be looking for us in this storm.” Steve said trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between them. Natasha was still refusing to look at him but she did offer him a brief glance as he spoke.

“Maybe, but I don't think they are going to give up that easily. I mean we stole that drug, they are probably worried we will find a cure, or simply come back and blow them up.” Natasha replied as she fiddled with the GPS, trying to boost the radio signal. Now that she could concentrate again she was at least making progress. She had managed to pick up a signal for a second. It had been weak, and only there for a moment, but it did give her some hope.

She knew that Steve was still looking at her after she had spoken, but she couldn't meet his gaze, she knew the more she looked at him the more she wanted him. Natasha was quickly coming to the conclusion that their tryst in the clearing had only abated the symptoms, and that they would soon return. They maybe had a few hours before their concentration would be gone and they would end up in one another’s arms again. Natasha was determined to get away from Steve before that happened. Even if she had to leave him here and run off into the forest by herself. She could always come back for him when she had gotten hold of SHIELD.

“Think I am going to turn in for the night.” She said to him finally putting down the GPS and manoeuvring herself to get more comfortable. Steve could only watch as she tucked her hand under her head and looked at him as he sat there staring at her.

“You know you can probably relax Rogers, you're right about them not coming after us in this storm. Get some rest, and then in the morning we can get a fresh start.” Natasha continued as Steve finally let out the breath he had been holding. He had not managed to work up the courage to ask her anything, his words had always died on his lips as she continued to ignore him. Now she was closing her eyes and turning her back towards him as she rolled over and faced the tent. Steve decided he had no choice but to do the same.

Natasha was far from asleep, she was lying with her eyes open staring at the side of the tent, as she listened to the rain pommelling down outside. For probably the first time she was torn between staying or leaving. Her mind was telling her that it was the right thing to do. Get away from him, contact SHIELD, and get them out of here. Her body was screaming at her to do the opposite. The thought of being away from his left her achy and hollow. It made her stomach tie up in knots, and her breath catch in her throat. She didn't want to go, not really, and now her mind was joining in with her treacherous hormones. 'You can't leave him alone, what if something happened, what if those men find him. What if he comes looking for you and gets lost?' Natasha thought as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the tent wall in front of her. Refusing to turn over and look at him. 

She knew he was still there instinctively, she could feel his presence, smell him, she could almost taste him on her tongue. She knew he could probably sense her too. She wouldn't get ten yards before he would be bringing her back, telling her not to leave. Touching her, trying to make her stay. The thought made her shudder with desire, and she quickly got a hold of her thoughts and berated herself for allowing herself the fantasy. Closing her eyes, and attempting sleep, now deciding that she wasn't going to leave, that in the end she knew it would be pointless, it was only moments later that she felt the tent start to move.

Steve had fallen into a less than restful sleep. His dreams were full of Natasha, of what she looked like under him, what she had sounded like when he brought her to climax. He was shaking his head from side to side, small murmurs falling off his lips, only to be drowned out by the sound of the rain. A sharp cry from Natasha woke him, he was on red alert immediately, as he looked at her sitting up, her eyes big in the darkness. That's when he felt the tent shift, the guide wires giving way in the rain softened soil. 

Now they were tumbling, the tent being swept away by the water that had come so suddenly from out of nowhere. It was probably from the river Natasha had visited earlier when she had gone off in search of water. It had most likely burst its banks, now causing the flash flood that was now pushing them down hill further into the rain forest. In their decent they bashed into several trees, unable to stop themselves from getting pulled along with the tents motion. Steve reached out and grabbed hold of Natasha holding her tightly to him, as finally the tent ripped open, and sent them tumbling out into the cold muddy water.

Attempting to grab hold of something to stop their slide Steve reached out and snagged hold of a tree trunk. Natasha was climbing up his body to also get a grip on the bark, but before she could do so, a large loose branch crashed into them. Forcing Steve to let go as it hit him hard in his shoulder. Natasha managed to keep hold of him, her legs in a vice like grip around his waist as Steve scrambled to get a better grip on her, as well as find something better to hold on to.

They seemed to be building up speed, and Steve could only guess what they falling towards. He was shouting at Natasha now to hold on, as they rolled sideways, and narrowly avoided colliding with large rocks. Her hands were now wrapped tight around his neck, as Steve's muscles strained as he dug his hands into the wet soil trying to gain purchase to at least slow them down. His efforts were in vein however as the soil gave way before he could get any kind of grip on it. There was simply just too much water, and it seemed to be getting deeper. It was still raining, but they couldn't feel it now, almost completely submerged in the newly formed river. Natasha let out a small yelp as her back was speared by a branch that was sticking out, it ripped down her exposed skin, where her shirt had ridden up, and her cry of pain shot up and out before she could stop it. The action caused water to surge in, choking her, and her grip loosened around Steve's neck.

“Don't let me go.” Natasha shouted as Steve's arms wrapped around her more fiercely, his efforts to stop their decent forgotten in favour of keeping her with him.

“Don't worry I won't let you go, I promise.” Steve shouted back as he took a look down at her as she pulled herself against him once more. Her eyes were wide, her lips pulled back as she struggled to catch her breath against the onslaught of water that was now pouring over them as well as push them along. Steve realised that they had no option now but to let it carry them, he knew they were running the risk of going over the edge of a cliff, but he thought that unlikely, there were no real cliffs in the rain forest. More likely they were headed for a lake or larger river, the chances of them getting out of this would be greatly improved when, and if that were the case.

It was only moments later that Steve spotted the drop, he could not see anything below the edge of the trees. All he could do was bury his face in Natasha's hair and hope they would come out of this on the other side.

They tumbled over the edge, free falling now as they descended to what looked like a lake. Somehow Steve had gotten turned around he was now heading face first towards the dark water, his hand the only thing left holding on to Natasha as he fell. Upon hitting the cold surface Steve lost his grip as his body buffeted and baulked against the impact. Fortunately the lake was deep, he had not hit the bottom, not cracked his head open on any submerged rocks, and now he was turning in the water looking for Natasha. He couldn't see her in the murky depths, and his lungs burned for air. Heading now for the surface, knowing that Natasha was probably doing the same. Steve burst out of the water and took in a deep lung filling breath. It was only seconds later that he spotted Natasha doing the same. Limply gripping on to some rocks as she hauled herself half out of the frigged water.

Steve swam over to her quickly, watching as she coughed and sputtered, having swallowed more water as she hit the lake, unable to close her mouth in time before she impacted and was submerged.  
When he reached her she quickly sort out his eyes. Checking him over to see if he was all right Satisfied that Steve was ok, Natasha pulled herself up more fully onto the rock, so that now only her lower legs dangled in the water. The rain was still falling in earnest around them, but neither of them noticed as Steve's arm wrapped around her waist checking to see if she was ok.

“Natasha, are you ok?” Steve said concern for her dripping from his voice as she finally turned her eyes to his, her hair hanging wet and limp over her eyes as she smiled slightly at him.

“Have to admit I have had better days.” She replied and Steve couldn't help but smile back at her. He was glad that she seemed to be able to make jokes, especially as their situation seemed to have gone from bad to worse almost in an instant.

Steve was still looking at her his eyes locked on hers, nothing seemed to matter at all at that moment, except her small smile, and the way she was looking right back at him.

“Thank you.” Natasha said then, her hand coming up to cup Steve's face as she thanked him. She had not meant to touch him, hadn't even thought about reaching out her hand, and yet it was suddenly there, caressing his skin, feeling the stubble that had started to grow, causing a small shiver to run up her spine. She wanted to pull her hand back, get a hold of the situation, but she was locked there, in this moment staring at him. Her blood pumping through her veins, the fire returning to her belly. At that moment Steve's hand, the one that had been resting in between her shoulder blades moved down and found her wound from the tree.

“Ouch.” Natasha hissed out and Steve was immediately frozen his eyes sweeping her form and finding the gash along her back. It was oozing blood, made to look worse by the still falling rain, causing it to turn a funny shade of pink as it mixed with her blood.

“Ok we need to get to shore and get this treated.” Steve said slipping back so easily into solider mode, that for a second he forgot how close they had come to kissing again. The thought made him relax a little, knowing that he could still turn off his feelings for her, still take control was a big weight off his mind.

Swimming to shore now they clambered up on the embankment and moved over to a large flat bed of rocks. Sitting down Steve quickly assessed the damage to Natasha's back, using the bottom of his torn shirt to wipe away the blood and clean the area. Once that was done, it was pretty obvious that it was only a flesh wound. Even though it looked pretty sore, Steve was sure it wasn't life threatening, and would probably heal ok on its own.

“You know we have lost everything right.” Natasha said then her back still to him, and Steve didn't have to look at her face to know she was worried. He could here it in her voice, see it in the way her shoulders slumped, it was not like her to be so defeated. He placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn and look at him.

“We have been in worse situations before, at least SHIELD knows where we are, they will come looking for us. It's not like we have a bunch of aliens coming out of a portal, bent on world domination bearing down on us.” Steve said trying to inject some levity into his words, but thinking only about the taste of her lips.

When they had been in mortal danger he had been able to easily suppress his once again mounting desire for her. Now here, looking deep into her eyes those feelings had returned. Steve could also tell that Natasha was fighting with her lust as well, her hands kept playing with the hem of her shirt and she had licked her lips several times while he had been speaking.

“We don't need to do this.” She said finally as the rain seemed to stop almost as suddenly as it started, and the hot sun poked out from behind the clouds once more.

“Maybe but I so want to.” Steve replied, reaching for her now as the blazing sun started to dry her hair almost instantly. Running the strands through his fingers, and allowing himself to take a deep breath, inhaling her sent.

“Steve.” There was warning in her voice, but it was uncertain. Steve allowed his hand to lightly touch her shoulder, his thumb running along her clavicle as her head tilted to the side to give him more access. 

“I think it's ok Nat, if something bad was going to happen because we act on what we want, don't you think it would have happened by now.” Steve said knowing that he was winning her over. There was something about touching her that awakened that fire within him. Burning him from inside, until he was rock hard and straining against his pants.

Natasha felt it to, licks of fire along her spine as Steve's hand found his way up her neck to cup the back of her head drawing her in. This time he was more in control, not like the first when they had been so insane, that it was all over with before they had even realised what they were doing. Right now Natasha could stop this, she could pull away and force Steve to do the same. 

She didn't want to, she wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his skin on hers, needed him to touch her, to release this tension that was building inside her, like only he could. She closed the final gap between them. Slanting her lips over his own, and pulling on his shirt to tug him even closer.

It was slower this time, hands running languidly over the others skin, tongues caressing, exploring, finding out what the other liked, what made them moan. Steve pulled Natasha's shirt up over her head, allowing himself a moment to look at her in just her underwear. She was glorious, pale smooth skin. Wonderful curves, and sleek hard muscle.

“You're so beautiful.” he said peppering her face and neck with kisses as he ran his hands up her rib cage, finally coming around to hold her breasts in his large hands. Natasha's only reply was a soft moan, her back arching into his touch as his thumb grazed over a hardened nipple.

“Off take it off.” Natasha said then, and Steve wasn't sure whether she mean his shirt, or her bra. So he did both, first divesting himself of his sodden shirt, and then reaching round to unhook her underwear. She looked at him then, her teeth biting on her lower lip as she appraised him. It made him shiver, his desire almost overwhelming him as he pulled her flush against him and their bare skin met. They both let out a slow moan as they slid together to the flat, now dry rock beneath them.

This time Steve did not lay over her, pressing her down, rutting into her. This time he lay by her side, allowing his hand to roam over her bare flesh, making her sigh and writhe under his light touch. He would make her beg, make her as lost as he was, Steve knew it wouldn't take long, as he hips began to move of their own accord. Arching off the rock and making her firm abdomen clench in anticipation.

Ignoring his own, almost painful desire, Steve reached down and slipped his hands under Natasha's shorts, allowing his finger to curl into her moist heat and find her clit, swollen and sensitive. A little bloom of pride sprang into his mind as he felt Natasha bare down onto his hand as he added slightly more pressure. It was nowhere near enough to bring her to the edge, but her hands reaching for him, and her lips crashing against his own, was enough indication that he was going in the right direction.

Natasha had had enough of this slow pace, she needed more, and she knew he did to. Reaching between them she unsnapped his buckle and pulled his shorts down as far as she could reach. It was enough to release his thick hardness, and she immediately grasped it lightly in her fist. Steve froze next to her, holding his breath as he tried not to cum all over her stomach as she worked him from hilt to tip.

“Nat, that is well, that is great, beyond great, but I have no intention of finishing yet.” Steve said, now pulling off her shorts and sliding down her stomach and placing his head between her open thighs. The gasps that fell from her lips then was nothing but wanton desire. Her cries of yes came in short harsh pants as his tongue worked her entrance, and then her clit. As soon as he felt her tense, he pulled back, making his way back up to her lips, and silencing her frustrated growl before it could emerge.

Then he was pushing into her, once again revelling in her tight wet heat as her hips thrust up to meet his. No pretence, no wanting to make this last, she wanted him now, hard and fast. Steve could do nothing but oblige her. He had been lost from the moment he had entered her, and now with her smell all around him, the urge to pound into her was all consuming.

Her nails scraped down his back, as she strove for her release, Pushing herself up to meet him, Natasha could feel the tightening in her belly, and the little shocks running up her spine as finally Steve placed his hands below her and hoisted her hips up to hit her as deep as he could go she shattered around his body. Her thighs shaking, and her body crunching up against him as she rode out her orgasm as silently as she could. As she was coming down she felt Steve stiffen, his cock pulsating inside of her, shooting his seed deep within and giving her body another small burst of pleasure before he stilled and relaxed against her.

“I thought you said this wouldn't be happening again.” Steve said smugly, as he pulled out of her, but settled down beside her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer.

“I guess I was wrong, but if SHIELD asks, we are both under the influence of an unknown HYDRA drug ok.” Natasha said her body feeling limp and stated, and for the first time, she was not thinking about sleeping with Steve Rogers.

“Yes ma'am.”

 

TBC... Love to all those who have commented, left kudos, and generally made me smile with all your support. The only reward I can give you is to update quickly and do the best job that I can. Thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my last chapter I got some helpful advise from Baibe. I have always know that my grammatical prowess has somewhat lagged behind my story telling ability. I have tried hard too reduce (hopefully eliminate) the mistakes. Thank you again for your helpful and insightful comment. As goes the same for everyone else who has encouraged me to continue with this story.

stopped only a few days ago.

Steve had located the base less than two miles from where he had left Natasha, he had done a quick scout of the area, looking for any weaknesses in the guard rotation, defences or perimeter. He had found none. Their earlier infiltration had obviously been a catalyst for HYDRA to step up security at this base. Or worse they were preparing to move everything out. A large truck now sat in the yard of the compound. Its rear doors were open but as far as Steve could tell it was empty. Not daring to get too close he had made a quick assessment and backed off once more. There were defiantly more guards now, making it around twenty, all armed with what looked like assault riffles. Steve didn't know if this changed things or not. It was entirely possible that these extra men had been brought in to track them down and, either capture or kill them. In which case running would be both pointless, and a waste of energy.

Steve withdrew into the forest once more, knowing he could not get any more information that they didn't already know. He was also starting to feel ill. It was a strange feeling, he had had headaches before, but not since the serum. Now he had one, it was like a jack hammer going off in his head, and he had to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose trying to alleviate it in some way. He quickly thought about Natasha, about how she was alone, and how there were now possibly twenty men looking for them. The wave of nausea that followed made him double over, body heaving up nothing but dry gasps of air as he spat what little remained of his spit into the dirt.

“Better get back.” He said to himself, fighting the pain in his head, now worried that Natasha could be sick to, that this was the next phase in the virus, that finally it had started to work. If that was the case, then their plan wouldn't matter either way. 

Running now Steve found his way back to the small clearing of trees where he had left Natasha, he found it empty. His heart falling immediately into his stomach as he scanned the area, hoping that she was just off finding suitable weapons. When the forest remained silent, Steve really started to panic. He tried to sort out his thoughts, to ignore the pain in his head and think clearly about where she might be. It was in that moment that he realised that he could still smell her. It was feint, almost unnoticeable, but still there. Now as he concentrated on her smell, it felt like she was all around him, making it hard to pin point a location. Turning around slowly he sniffed the air, feeling for a moment like a prized blood hound, he pushed away any thoughts of looking stupid and finally felt her pull. She had headed off in the direction of the base. Maybe to look for him, but something was telling Steve that was not the case. They would have surely met up along the way as he had taken the same path, to and from their makeshift camp. 

The pull to go to her now was so strong that Steve didn't even realise that he was moving until he almost fell over a concealed vine. It was not a good feeling, being this out of control, but he realised, just like the first time he and Natasha had had sex on that dirty floor, in the middle of the forest, there was no fighting it. Letting his instinct take over, he followed a almost invisible trail towards the compound.

Natasha had made it to the backpack, but just barely, her head was now pounding, and the pull to return was so strong that she almost stopped and turned back only meters from her goal. Now all she could do was sit on the ground, and try not to pass out. Getting up right now was not an option, and yet she knew she could not stay here either. She was too close to the base, she could easily be caught, especially in the state that she was in, and adding one more disturbing facet to the list of things she had done in her life, she had brought all of this on herself.

A few moments later Natasha heard rustling in the forest, her body went tense, her ears listening for any further noise, but it was hard to hear with the pounding in her head. Forcing herself to stand, knowing that she wasn't going down without even trying to put up a fight, Natasha spread her feet and stared off into the forest.  
As Steve's body appeared through the trees, stumbling slightly as he also seemed to be having trouble with his balance. Natasha felt her head clear almost immediately, throwing herself forward, she jumped upwards, latching her hands onto his shoulders, and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Her lips crashed against his, drinking him in like he was a cool glass of water, and she had been lost in the dessert.

Steve responded with similar vigour, grabbing her behind the thighs to secure her against him, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss further. Finally starting to feel better, Steve eased her down to the floor, having no intention of taking this further right here. They were far too close to the base, and however much he wanted to push her up against a tree and have his way with her, he also wanted to take his time, to savour every moment.

“I,” Natasha started to say, wiping the back of her had across her mouth, removing the evidence of their fevered kissing. Her words died on her lips however, she wanted to say that she was sorry, that she was too stubborn for her own good, but when she looked up at him she realised that she just couldn't do it.

“I think we should get out of here, put some distance between us and them, until it gets dark.” Natasha said instead, grabbing hold of Steve' hand and pulling him back along the path he had made. His hand felt sweaty in her own, this simple touch causing fire to lick down her spine, and her knees feel weak as she walked. It seemed that being apart had also accelerated their need for one another. Usually they had a good eight hours before the symptoms would become hard to ignore. It had barley been six since they had been together at the river bank, and now Natasha was starting to feel a gentle throb from her sex. Knowing what would happen when they got back to their makeshift camp, also seemed to be setting her libido on overdrive.

It was at that moment Natasha came to an abrupt halt, causing Steve to crash into her, knocking her forward a single step as she turned on him at the same time.

“Before, you know before you found me, did you feel.” Natasha placed her hand on her head, looking at him, unable to find the words. Sick wasn't exactly right, but neither was weak. She paused hoping he would know what she was trying to say.

“Yeah I felt weakened, disorientated, but once I got back to you it all went away.” Steve said forgetting for a moment what they had been running through the forest to do. Even as his erection still strained against his shorts, he forced himself to think back to when he found her.

“Do you think we are linked somehow, that the more we touch the less discomfort we are in, and vies versa. When we are apart we cease to function.” Steve replied the thought both exciting him, and worried him immensely. On the one hand he wanted to spend every waking moment in Natasha's company, but he also knew that they could not go on missions as they were now. It was too distracting, too hard to be without her. It compromised them in ways neither of them were prepared for.

“I think we need to get this mission over with, and get back to SHIELD. If we take the base we will have access to their research, and maybe a cure.” Natasha continued, now walking away from him, not retaking his hand this time, and moving at a much slower pace. 

Steve thought the moment had passed, that she was once again going to fight the urges building within them. To test how long they could go before they lost control once more. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

As he stepped into the small clearing, the large log they had planned to use for cover until night time came into view. It was on his left hand side, and a long pointed stick rested against it. Taking his attention for a moment, Natasha's body weight almost knocked him off balance as she once again threw herself around him.

Steve was not complaining, he squeezed her backside, needing it with his hands, as his tongue plundered her mouth. Small gasps fell from her lips as he thrust his hips up into her own. Clothes providing a barrier that both were trying hard to remove.

Her shirt came off easy enough, thrown to the ground without much care, her bra followed as Steve latched his lips onto her hardened nipple. Natasha threw her head back and gasped out his name as his tongue licked fire along her sensitive bud. His shirt and shorts were next tossed into the ever growing pile of clothes before Steve had to relent and put her down, so she could remove her shorts and underwear. He watched her, it was probably the least sexy strip he had ever seen. Natasha hopped from foot to foot, trying to get out of her boots without undoing the laces. Steve keeled down in front of her. Resting his hand on her calf and making her stop what she was doing immediately.

“Here let me.” He said undoing her laces and sliding her shoes off one by one. Her shorts and panties were next, slowly slipping down her legs, only to be tossed aside with the rest, as his hands ran up either side of her thighs. Natasha couldn't help the spread of her legs as he reached her hot wet core. She wanted this, wanted him more than anything in that moment. His lips were making slow progress up her inner thigh and her breaths were coming in short harsh pants. She briefly wondered if it would have been the same if it had been Clint she had been stuck out here with, or heaven forbid Stark. She shuddered at the thought, knowing that the end result may have been the same, due to the effect of the virus, but she probably wouldn't be enjoying it half as much.

Collapsing against the tree that was only a few inches behind her Natasha's knees finally gave out as Steve's mouth latched onto her clit, sucking gently as she trembled under his administrations. Her hands pushed through his hair, holding him in place, but Steve had no intention of going anywhere. He was happy right where he was, enjoying every gasp, every flutter of muscle, and most of all the husky low moan of his name as it fell from her swollen mouth.

Steve could feel her peak coming, could hear it in her voice as she started to pant the word yes over and over. It was at that moment he stopped, quickly rising to his feet and taking her with him. Pushing her back up against the tree and pushing his aching cock inside her. He was buried to the hilt immediately, pushing all the way in until he could go no further. The satisfied grunt that came out of Natasha at that moment had a small smile spreading across his lips.

“You going to show me how it's done solider?” She said, a purr to her voice that had Steve's cock twitching inside her, and causing her to squirm, pinned between himself and the tree.

“So I take it your not having a good time yet.” He said his voice challenging, as he pulled out and rammed home once more. It made her gasp, her lips dropping open, and her breasts bouncing against his chest.

“Oh I wouldn't say that.” Natasha replied, as she used his shoulders for leverage so she could rise up and then sit back down heavily onto him. It was now Steve's turn to grunt, holding onto her hips harder he now plunged into her, pushing up, pulling out, until he was pistoning into her now shuddering body as she came hard on his still moving cock.  
Steve was determined to hang on, too make her peak last as long as he could. He let himself go as a muffled scream left Natasha's lips, the sound only stifled by her biting down hard on his shoulder. He did not notice the pain as his climax ripped through him, his seed spilling up into her, as he fell against the tree. His chin resting on her head, as Natasha climbed down off him with tired sore limbs.

For a second, Natasha was tempted to make some flirtatious joke about this entire thing, but when Steve turned to look at her, she saw nothing but unadulterated love in his eyes. Her words stuck in her throat, her mouth snapping closed as Steve bent down and handed over her panties. Not a word was spoken between them as they got dressed. A tension hung in the air now, and it had nothing to do with what had happened only moments ago. Now the sun was setting, and long shadows were cast on the ground. The now dappled light that shone through the trees was becoming dimmer by the moment and they knew they should be going soon.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that this might be the last time they slept together, or maybe it was just time to say something, but as Steve watched Natasha pull away from him once more, allowing her mask to slip back into place. He moved forward capturing her hand in his own, she looked at him sharply, daring him to speak. Steve Rogers never backed down from a challenge and he held her gaze.

“I'm not sorry, I don't regret one second of what happened just then.” He said keeping the eye contact with her until she lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“We should go.” Was all she said before turning and picking up her back pack, taking out the knives that were still inside of it. Saying nothing more, Natasha walked off in the direction of the base, but Steve had heard her loud and clear, she had said it all with a single kiss.

 

TBC..... Hope we are all enjoying, more to come soon, oh and I have decided that there really isn't enough Romanogers story’s out there. So if you have an idea or a story that you would like to write, or read let me know. Thank you for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

THE STORM PART 1

It was dark, almost too dark, the compound was not lit up in anyway. No searchlights, no lights from the windows inside. Not even the beam of a flashlight could been seen. Natasha and Steve hid in that shadows of the forest, looking across the short space in between the trees, and to where the base wall started. They could barely see it in the gloom, and the base its self was completely shrouded in darkness. The only reason they knew it was there at all, was because they had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour as the sun went down. There had been people inside, they had seen them patrolling, walking around chatting, moving in and out of the base.

Natasha had been observing them through her binoculars, she had identified at least fifteen individuals, but now the binoculars were useless. She had not bothered to pack the night vision goggles. This was supposed to have been a quick reconnaissance mission, in and out in a day, maybe two. She had seen no reason to bring the heavy equipment. Now she was wishing she had done so.

Steve looked over at Natasha, her body posture suggested that she was relaxed, but he could see the hard set line of her jaw, and the way her eyes kept scanning the vicinity. He also knew that there would be only two reasons for them too keep the base this dark at night. Either they were worried about an air attack, and thought that SHIELD or anyone else would have trouble locating them in the dark. This however seemed unlikely, HYDRA were far from stupid, they knew SHIELD and other agencies would have thermal imaging cameras. No amount of darkness would cover up the heat signature from that base, it would light up like a Christmas tree against the cold dark forest.

No the only reason that Steve could think of that made sense, was that they knew someone was coming. Probably thinking it would be the full force of SHIELD, they had pulled in more soldiers, and made the place look vulnerable. It seemed like they had no idea that it was just the two of them sat out in the darkness, but right now Steve had no idea how too work that to his advantage.

“Looks like these guys are waiting for a fight” Steve whispered as Natasha's head turned slightly towards him, but she did not look at him fully.

“I would say it's a trap yeah.” She replied her voice barely audible, as the wind started to pick up, and whipped her words away. Steve heard her though, he heard every inflection, every thought in just the single sentence.

“We can still do this, if they are expecting more than the two of us, maybe they wont be ready for a sneak attack.” Steve suggested as the wind continued too pick up, and the distinct feeling of a storm hung in the air.

“I say we wait until the storm breaks, take out as many as we can silently, and deal with the rest once we have some real weapons.” Natasha said, now looking at him and holding his gaze as the trees now began to creak as the wind increased in its strength.

Steve gave her a single nod, he knew the plan was risky, that they would have to work together in silence in the pitch black, but something was telling him this would be easier now. It wasn't just because of the virus, they now knew one another better, had a better understanding of how the other thought, and operated. Three days ago they would have been fighting one another, trying to prove themselves. Now there seemed to be an unspoken trust, a bond that went far deeper than just sex. This is what Steve hoped for anyway, as he sat watching the base, taking slow and even breaths as the storm gathered in force above them.

When it was time to move, neither of them spoke. Getting up from their position behind a dense patch of forest they moved along the edge quickly. Following the outline of the perimeter wall, until it came to the corner, and they veered off right and followed it along until they were directly behind the building. The gap between the wall and the base was smaller here, less open space to be spotted in. They had to assume that the guards inside were all wearing night vision goggles. It was the only logical conclusion seen as they had kept the base so dark. 

Their plan was to get in, get up on top of the building and take out the guards manning the mini guns. It was easier said than done however, as Steve boosted Natasha up and over the wall. She dropped down quickly and stayed low to the ground. Keeping her back pressed to the cold hard concrete. She stopped only to make sure Steve had gotten himself over safely, before moving onwards and making a dash for the base of the building.

Steve joined her not a few seconds afterwards, pressing himself into the cover of the building before shimmying along trying to find a good spot to climb up. It was now raining pretty hard, and the wind was whipping up the dust from the ground below. Forcing Natasha too shield her eyes as she made her way as quickly as possible along the edge of the building. She knew Steve was directly on her left, following her, and probably trying to see if they had been spotted. 

It was so dark however that even Steve's improved vision couldn't see much beyond the shape of his own hand. Without the light of the moon, and no artificial light around for miles, it was only now that Steve realised how dark night really was. The compound was also eerily quiet, there was no sounds of boots patrolling the perimeter, no talking or coughing, nothing but the sound of the wind.

Finally Natasha found a place where they could climb up. A small drain pipe ran from the roof down to the floor, obviously meant to pull excess water from the roof, it looked strong enough, and was close enough too an outcropping of wall that climbing up it should be easy.

“Here.” Natasha hissed so that Steve could hear her above the wind, as she grabbed hold of the pipe in both hands and planted one foot on the wall, and the other lower on the pipe. Steve stood under her, and watched as she climbed up quickly, her body moving like a cat, as she reached the top in seconds. Steve waited, knowing that if she needed him he would know. It was not worth testing the pipes strength, having it break, and alerting the guards to their presence.

Steve listened, his ears straining against the wind, until her heard a few muffled grunts, and several thuds. His heart jumped into his throat, but at least there had been no gunfire. Natasha could take most people hand to hand, even including himself. He knew the guards would be no match for the black widow, as long as they didn't see her coming.

Before Steve could think about what was happening on the roof, a black figure dropped down beside him. He raise his shield, tensing his muscles, and preparing for a fight, before he realised who it was.

“All done, we don't have too worry about those guys any more. Three down, many more to go.” Natasha said, a slight smile in her voice as she handed Steve something. He took it looking down and giving Natasha a warm smile as he pulled the night vision goggles on over his head and adjusted them so he could now see perfectly.

“Who needs lights a, there are three guards off to our left, just around this corner, we can take them out easily enough.” Natasha said, having already scanned the area from the roof before coming back down to join Steve. He nodded in the darkness, already crouching low and making his way around the extended piece of building. He spotted the guards almost immediately, they all fortunately had their backs to them. Their faces hung low against the rain, all went down quickly and silently, as Steve broke one guys neck, and then punched his now surprised, and frightened friend in the throat. Breaking his windpipe, and thus ending him in an instant. He glanced over at Natasha, but her man was already on the ground. His neck also at a strange and awkward angle, there was no time to digress however, as they moved onwards, and found yet more guards milling around, more scanning the skyline than the compound. It was as Steve suspected, they had been expecting some kind of air strike. Obviously believing, that Natasha and himself had gotten away, and reported back. 

It was becoming more and more evident that they had not lost their surprise advantage at all, having now taken out eleven guards in total, and still no one had raised any kind of alarm. Checking the compound once more, making sure they hadn't missed anyone. Steve and Natasha moved towards the front doors of the building. Each of them now had an assault riffle, and a side arm, knowing there were more guards inside, and less places to hide, they had to be ready for anything.

“You ready for this Rogers?” Natasha asked, her tone light, but Steve could hear the seriousness behind the words.

“Sure, we've come this far, seems silly to turn back now.” He said as Natasha pushed open the door, and they crept inside. It was pitch dark inside, not that it mattered with their night vision goggles, they could see as well as if it were day time. It was what they were seeing that made them pause. Inside the compound was deserted, nothing moved, and there was no sound. Pushing onwards, knowing they had no choice but to do so, Natasha peered through the small glass window that lead into the stairwell. Still there was no one. It was beyond odd. Natasha knew that there had to be at least half a dozen people down in the labs. Based on what Steve had seen earlier in the day, it was probably closer to the full dozen.

She stopped, hand pressed flat against the door, but she did not push it open. She turned to Steve, almost hearing the frown that appeared on is face before she saw it.

“I don't like this.” He said as Natasha's hand dropped from the door and she nodded in response.

“What do you think is going on?” She asked as Steve let his gun drop to his side. Moving forward he pressed his ear to the glass and listened closely. He could hear nothing, he didn't expect to, knowing that there was another door between himself and the men, at the bottom of the stairs. Also they had no idea which lab they were even in. He moved back turning towards Natasha and suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Steve decided not to hold back. Reaching out he pulled her glasses from her face, placing them on the top of her head. Silencing her question with his mouth he kissed her hard, pressing into her like his life depended on it. He felt her resist, at first, but it took but a second for her to melt against him and press her body closer to his own. Wanting to stay there forever, Steve managed to tare himself away, pulling Natasha's glasses back down, he replaced his own as well, so he could read her reaction.

“I hope that wasn't your final kiss goodbye, because I have every intention of walking out of this alive, with you.” Natasha said, a cocky smile spreading across her face as she voiced her intention to get out of here with him. No longer thinking she could go it alone. It gave Steve a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he returned her smile.

“No, not good bye, just wanted to kiss you is all.” He said now feeling strangely embarrassed, as though that single moment was full of more feelings, and future intent than anything that had gone before.

“Come on solider let's get this done.” Natasha said, now moving forward and pushing the door open this time. Steve followed her closely, noticing that there was light coming from the room at the base of the stairs. He quickly removed his goggles, and noticed that Natasha had already done the same. Steve wasn't sure where to put them, they were heavy and cumbersome, and would surely get in the way in a close combat situation. Deciding to follow Natasha's example of leaving them on the stairs, Steve realised that they wouldn't need them any more either way. If they managed to take the base, then they could turn the lights back on, and they would be home and dry. If they failed, then they wouldn't need anything at all.

Walking into the lab they found it as deserted as the rest of the base, the table before them was still lit from beneath, but this time it lay bare and empty. Natasha felt like she wanted to crawl behind something and take cover, but there was nothing in the room to do that. It felt like they were a pair of sitting ducks, out in the open and surrounded by glass. Just as Natasha was about to suggest they turn back, and try and look for the communications room up stairs the door at the rear of the room opened.

Natasha and Steve both raised their guns, as a small stocky man appeared in the space before them. He had thinning hair, that was combed over to hide the growing bald spot. He had a soft round face, and small glasses perched on the end of his nose. In his hands he carried a small rack of test tubes. Each filled with a different coloured liquid. He did not seem surprised to see them at all, and as he made his way to the opposite side of the table, Natasha saw five men coming in behind him. Their guns all trained in Steve's and hers direction.

“I see you made it, I have to say I am impressed with how you have managed so far, after being infected.” The small man spoke as he placed the vials of liquid on the table and stood back slightly.

“You knew?” Steve said still pointing his gun at the men behind the balding man, but feeling like it was pointless.

“Of course, after my men found the smashed vial you stole I was quite excited, it was like an impromptu field test. See how close I had gotten to the perfect biogenic weapon. I must say it worked far better than I hoped. Especially on you.” The man said pointing at Steve who had lowered his gun now. Natasha however was still holding her gun up, arms outstretched, and finger only an inch from the trigger.

“What use is a drug that makes you want to have sex?” Steve asked, actually finding that he wanted to know the answer. He could see out of the corner of his eye, that Natasha was not so interested.

“You see it is so much more than that, finding a drug to kill you proved virtually impossible, but one that played on your emotions, and hormones was a far easier course of action. You have been distracted, distracted enough that my men have been able to follow you around for the past three days and you did not notice them. Even the elusive, and observant Black widow was unable to concentrate long enough to spot them. I could have killed you at any moment, but I chose to let you live.” He said making Steve's skin crawl, as finally Natasha lowered her gun, arm shaking under the effort of keeping it up there.

“Why?” Natasha asked then, her voice snapping out the word like it burned, as the man stepped forward and placed his hands on the table.

“Because I need to study you further, make sure the drug works as I intended it it, for long enough for my men to take out all the Avengers. I still have a Hulk, and a God to infect you know, you two were like trailers before the movie. Now I guess you have a choice, either you allow me to continue my experiment, and maybe you get to live, or you start shooting, and before you do let me warn you. Each of the vials on this table contains other strains of the one you are already infected with. If you inhale, or ingest any of them your symptoms will increase, they may even send you mad. It will unfortunately taint my results, but I can live with that if I have too.” He said as Natasha felt her face grow pale, and her hands begin to shake.

She didn't know whether it was fear or anger driving her now, and as she dared glance over at Steve, she could see he was also feeling like a rat in a barrel.

“What about you and your men, won't it send you mad as well?” Steve asked then as he glanced backwards at the door, and Natasha got his intent almost immediately.

“Oh no we are all immune to its effects, can't be working around these viruses without having some kind of cure.” The man replied, looking both smug and dangerous at the same time. It gave Steve an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. On the one hand though, they now knew there was a cure, all they had to do was get it. This however was not the day to do that, they had been out manoeuvred. Played like laboratory mice until they had ended up right where this guy wanted them.

“You let us kill all those men, so you could what, experiment on us, study us, and then kill our friends. I think you have forgotten who we are.” Steve said now teaming with anger as he took a small step backwards. Noticing that Natasha had already done so, and was now directly in front of the door.

“I find the less people around that know about my little experiment the better. Dead men don't talk.” He smiled again, this time his hand raised up and a loud clicking sound came from behind them. Steve's head snapped round as he saw Natasha's do the same, both now focused on the door, which had locked them inside the lab. There would be no time to figure out how to get it open before they were shot and captured.

There was no choice's left to them now, they could either fight and die, or surrender and probably die later. It wasn't really much of a choice at all. Knowing that if they went down in this lab they may at least save the rest of the Avengers, Steve took a single stride forward and raised his gun.

The bullet hit the guard on the far right, he went down, falling in a heap on the floor, his body forgotten, as Steve turned to deflect another bullet with his shield, as Natasha popped off three rounds in succession. Only one finding its target, as the men scattered and ducked behind the table, and back through the door to the rear. 

The bullet that hit Steve had originally come off his own shield, it had ricocheted off it, bounced off the glass, which also must have been bullet proof, and hit him low in the thigh. It had lost some momentum on its travels, but it still hurt. Knocking him briefly down to one knee, as Natasha leapt over to him and ducked behind his shield as another volley of bullets came at them. 

“We can't keep shooting, the glass is bullet proof, the bullets could end up anywhere.” Steve whispered harshly, as Natasha peered over the shield and looked at the vials on the table. So far they had managed to avoid any damage, but that wouldn't last long if they kept exchanging gun fire.

“You have to cover me.” Natasha said looking up at the table and then back into Steve's eyes. This was not the time to get distracted, but he couldn't help but getting lost in her green depths for just a moment.  
“Ok be careful.” he said, as he stood, moving forward, Natasha virtually wrapped around his body, to stay within the shield's protective radius.

“They’re going for the drugs, stop them.” The balding man shouted as gun fire erupted all around them. Natasha knew it was now or never. Leaping out from behind Steve, she vaulted the table. One hand landing on it for support the other firing off shots in the direction of the men. The bullet that caught her, sent her spiralling to the floor. The tray of vials still clutched in her hand. 

Natasha landed hard on her back, the air was forced from her lungs, but her hand remained firmly clasped around the tray she had gotten hold of. Crawling backwards and using the table for cover, she placed the vials on the floor. Pushing them up against the solid pedestal in the centre of the table for extra cover and support. Her shoulder burned, making her vision swim, and her body too shake. She watched as Steve was over come by gun fire and had to drop to his knees, using the shield and having to not only dodge the bullets coming straight at him, but also the ones bouncing off the walls.

When Steve looked at her it all seemed to fall apart in an instant. So concerned with getting to her, and making sure she was ok, Steve took a bullet to the stomach. He went down hard, his face hitting the cold hard floor, as his shield tumbled away from him. Natasha watched in horror as the men approached him, guns raised and eyes not moving from Steve's prone figure.

Natasha could see him panting for breath, his body fighting the pain as he tried to raise himself up and make eye contact with her. They were both bloodied and bleeding, but they were both still alive. The only question now was, would they regret their continued survival,for however long that might be.

TBC... Part two of this chapter to come as soon as I am able, Thank you for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

THE STORM PART 2

Steve felt like his stomach was on fire, and that somehow in this small room, a large animal had wondered in a kicked him in the ribs. He turned his head and saw Natasha there looking back at him, her back was pressed to the pedestal under the table, her hands braced on the floor. Her eyes were wide, and her hair was sticking to her face, still wet from the rain outside. She looked frightened. Steve could count the many times they had face danger together, and not once had he seen true fear in Natasha's eyes. He was seeing it now. 

Steve removed the hand that had automatically gone to his stomach, it came back up a bright crimson colour, and then it all seemed to fall into place. He had seen Natasha hit in the shoulder, had risked getting to her through the cross fire, and had gotten shot in the stomach. Now he was lying on the cold hard ground, pain shooting through him with every breath, and four guys standing over him with guns looking very pleased with themselves.

“I told you Captain, you have been distracted, the virus makes you careless, a slave to your emotions, and in your case, too love.” The man with the small glasses, and the comb over that was fooling no one, now crouched down beside Steve, his face drawing more level with his own so that Steve could now see his eyes more clearly.

“You lost Captain, I won, now I will have too fix you so I can carry on, but it should be interesting to see the withdrawal symptoms as I keep you two apart. Take him next door, I will handle the black widow.”

Steve felt himself being pulled up by the armpits, he couldn't feel much of anything below the waist now, and even though he was trying to struggle too his feet, his body did not seem to be obeying his commands. Unable to stop himself, he was dragged by two men out of the room and into another lab. This one had an actual bed in it. One end was raised so the person on it could be sat upright, the sheets seemed crisp and white, like no one had ever laid upon it before. Steve wondered if that was indeed the case, that this bed, this whole laboratory had been waiting for one of them, one of the Avengers. This time it just happened to be him.

He was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed, his stomach screaming in protest, as he hit the firm mattress hard. His body was now bent half on and half off the bed, his face pressing down into the crease where the bed started to rise upwards. Next he felt his legs being grabbed and also pushed up onto the bed. Steve was glad that he could at east still feel their hands grabbing him down there. That he wasn't paralysed, not that he was even sure he could be because of the serum. His head swam, and his stomach hurt. He felt weak and boneless, but he couldn't help turn his head and look for Natasha through the glass. She was nowhere to be seen.

Natasha had not moved since they had taken Steve away, she was having serious trouble staying conscious, as the pain in her shoulder started radiating down her arm. Also her body was starting to show signs of shock. She was freezing, even though she knew that the laboratory was warm. She had felt it as she walked in the door. Now her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she was finding it hard to focus. Now as her eyes settled on the man's face in front of her, she felt bile rise up in her throat. The need to vomit at that moment was huge, and yet she swallowed it down, trying to hold onto at least a little bit of dignity.

“Now Natasha, I know that your first instinct is too fight, but I have to say, you don't look in any condition to do so. I must admit, I was surprised when you went to work for SHIELD. You have been a hired gun for all of your life, a perfectly crafted weapon for sale to the highest bidder. Yet you chose to stay with these people. People who would only hold you back, I would not have done the same.” He said as Natasha tried to clear the pain from her head and focus on what he was saying. In some ways what he was saying was true, she had been that person, and on some level she still had that person inside of her.

“SHIELD saved me, they didn't repress me, they set me free. Gave me a chance too remove some of the red in my ledger.” Natasha's voice came out with such conviction that the man was silent for a moment. He studied her, regarding her with large green eyes, not unlike her own. For a second Natasha could see herself reflected in them. Her face looked pale, her eyes sunken into her skull with pain, Natasha did not like what she was seeing.

“Oh you have no idea do you, how SHEILD is using you, just like everyone else before them, and now you have given me the chance to do the same. Place her in the other room, keep them separate.” He said as the guards came back into the room. One of the men bent down and picked her up easily as Natasha let him. Knowing that now was not the time to launch a last minute attack.

It must have been several hours since Natasha was placed on what looked like a hospital bed. They had injected her with something. She had fought them, but her body was weak, and her head had started to pound again. The time she had spent without Steve catching up with her as she succumbed to the drugs effects. Now she awoke to dim lighting, and a heavily bandaged shoulder. She felt it as she raised her arm to clutch at the temples on the side of her head. The movement pulled at the stitches holding her gun shot wound together, and she quickly pulled her arm back to her side.   
“Shit, could this day get any worse.” she mumbled under her breath, as her head swam again, and the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach decided to start. It was the same feeling that she had experienced back in the jungle. Having no idea how long it had been since she and Steve had been together, Natasha wasn't sure how quickly the symptoms had returned this time. She did know that it had been at least five hours, given the time waiting outside the base, to getting inside, and ending up on the bed. Taking into account the length of time it would take to treat her wound and stitch her up, she realised that five hours was probably optimistic. Turning now she looked around, all the walls were glass, apart from the one to her left. It was probably the outside wall to the building, but it had no windows, and no doors. Which considering they were probably below ground wasn't surprising.

Attempting to get up, Natasha found herself unable to move properly. Not only did her head spin almost to the point of making her sick, but she was tied down with something at the waist. Laying back down heavily she reached forward with the good arm, and found a thick leather strap securing her to the bed. Sitting up slightly, she looked down and saw the heavy metal lock securing the strap in place. Wondering if she could wriggle out from underneath, Natasha tried pushing herself into the bed, loosening the strap and allowing her too pull herself up an inch or two. Her joy at being able to move, too possibly get to Steve was short lived. The ties she had not noticed until now, pulled at her ankles and her progress was stopped. Smacking the bed with her fists Natasha briefly forgot about her injured shoulder. Holding in a scream of pain, she quickly stilled herself against the mattress and took short shallow breaths, trying to control the throbbing in her shoulder.

After a few moments, the pain in her shoulder subsided, but the rest of her body was screaming for Steve. Natasha now felt like the first time she had found him in that clearing, like she was no longer in control of her emotions, and she knew it was only going to get worse.

Steve's condition was no better than Natasha's, he had woken to find himself bandaged up, and in pain, but more from Natasha's absence, than from the gunshot wound to the stomach. He too was restrained. The strap pressing into his wound whenever he tried to move. He was now also lying horizontal in the bed, no longer sitting upright. This made his attempts to break free harder, as he tried to gain leverage on the bed, but failed as he could not bend his knees high enough to get them under his body. His head throbbed, and his stomach churned, the feeling of being weak came back, as he kept attempting to break free. His body finally falling into a sweaty heap on the bed sheets.

“Hey are you enjoying yourself yet. Is this what you wanted?” Steve called out, not knowing what else too do at this juncture, but expecting no reply. He didn't get one, the room remained silent, not even the sound of the rain could penetrate down this far. If it was in fact still raining at all. Steve had no idea how long he had been strapped to the bed, but he knew it had been a while. His body was telling him it had been too long since he had last been with Natasha, and was now protesting at the lack of contact. Steve was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but getting to her and making it all better. The desire was almost so overwhelming that he nearly did not here the sound of gunfire as it erupted somewhere on the upper levels of the building. Steve held his breath hoping that SHIELD had finally sent in the cavalry.

Natasha could here something going on outside the room, it was muffled noises at first, but they got louder and louder. Her head was pounding so hard now however, that she was finding it hard to make out any individual voices. It wasn't until Clint burst into her room that she realised that SHIELD had found them, and sent in a rescue team.

“Why is it I have too keep coming out of retirement just to be saving your ass.” Clint said walking over to her, and finding her locked to the bed, he quickly stepped back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Aiming, her broke the lock in one swift pull of his bow, and Natasha sat upright.

“Steve.” She said immediately, reaching down to untie her legs as Clint approached her and placed his hand on her back. The touch burnt her, and not in a good way, not like when Steve touched her. She recoiled from the contact and Clint frowned at her before moving backwards and regarding her with concerned eyes.

“We found him in another room Tony is with him.” Clint said not understanding exactly what Natasha meant, as she managed to get off the bed on wobbly legs, and make her way towards the door.

“I have to see him.” she said moving out of the room, and shunning Clint's offer of help. There was something very wrong with the thought of him touching her. Natasha couldn't think too clearly into it now, but on some level it troubled her greatly.

“I think you should slow down Nat you don't look well.” Clint said now his concern was growing to genuine worry, as Natasha gripped on to the table for support as Steve broke through the opposite door, followed by a frustrated looking Tony Stark, who was wearing his iron man suit with the helmet retracted.

“Look here she is safe and sound.” Tony said shrugging his shoulders at Clint who looked back at him just as confused.

“You don't understand I have to be with her.” Steve said as finally they embraced right in the middle of the lab, not caring who was watching as their lips locked and they lost themselves in one another for a moment.

“Whoa hold on their guys, there's children present.” Tony said trying to prize the pair apart and giving Clint a quick wink, who was looking both shocked and pissed off at the same time.

“No we have too, we got infected.” Natasha said trying to regain some of her composure as her head cleared a little now Steve was actually touching her.

“Infected with what?” Tony said his voice now growing serious as he continued to hold on to Steve as he pulled to get back to Natasha.

“Some kind of virus, it makes us need one another, until it drives us mad. The man here made it. A scientist. Has glasses, bald head, with a comb over, kind of short.” Natasha replied, making a move for Steve again, all her urges suddenly crashing down until the only thing she could do was jump into his arms whilst he was still being restrained by Tony.

“Shit, umm ok we need to find this guy and get him to reverse whatever he has done. Until then you two need to be kept apart.” Tony said as Steve and Natasha both shouted no at the top of their lungs. It was loud enough to stop Tony in his tracks as he relinquished his hold on Steve and let him take hold on Natasha hard around the waist.

“If we are apart it gets worse, I think we can control it long enough to get out of here, or find the cure. Its somewhere in this lab. The man said he and his men had taken it so they didn't get infected accidentally.” Steve said feeling better just holding Natasha, but also knowing he would not be able to curb his urges for long.

“Ok so we find this guy, cure the pair of you and get out of here.” Clint said, now with a mission he seemed to have come out of the shocked trance he was in and moved into action. It was however just a moment too late, as the man in question appeared in the doorway. His face pressed up to the glass as he spoke through the intercom on the wall.

“I am afraid I will not let you leave here with my secrets, I am sorry, only in the fact that I didn't get to infect all of you, and see you slowly succumb to my genius. I guess I will have to settle for what the two of you gave me.” He said his hand raising up holding what looked like a remote button.

“Oh and the deaths of four Avengers.” He smiled at them through the glass before turning to flee up the stairwell.

It was a matter of a second before they all realised what it was, running for the door, they found it locked, the HYDRA scientist had gone, probably giving himself enough time to exit the building before he blew it to high heaven.

“We have to get out of here now.” Tony said scooping up Steve and Natasha in both arms and replacing his helmet. He pointed one arm towards the door, and fired off a barrage of shots, breaching a hole in the solid metal just big enough to fit them through.

“Go now.” he called pushing Steve through first, followed by Clint, and Tony and Natasha bringing up the rear.

“The cure.” Natasha cried out as she was half carried half pushed up the stairwell.

“No time sweet heart, but don't worry I'm sure I can figure this thing out.” Tony said sounding confident, but feeling a little doubtful, even in his own abilities on this one. He had no more time to think about it as a loud explosion went off right underneath their feet. A second later they were bursting out into the open, as the ground was literally taken from under them.

Tony managed to grab hold of Natasha and pull her upwards, swooping back down to catch hold of Steve's hand as he started to fall into the fiery hole where the base used to be. He spotted Clint, swinging from a arrow grappling hook, that he had aimed at the wall twenty meters away. Pulling himself away from the danger zone. Tony had to drop some weight, the suit was having a hard time lifting all three of them. Spotting a truck parked outside of the compound, Tony swooped down and let go of both his passengers, dropping them only a few feet into the bed of the pick up. Racing back to help Clint out and get him to safety, Tony finally set down with Clint only a few feet from the truck.

“Ok guys we really need to get you two a room.” Tony said as Steve and Natasha had wrapped themselves around one another again, and this time seemed unable to stop.

Steve and Natasha did not feel the last droops of rain landing on them, a final reminder of the storm that they had started this mission in. Now they could only think of one another. Hands grasping at soft white shirts, and pulling at loose linen trousers. Only removing what they had to remove to get to what they wanted the most.

Natasha felt herself almost cry with relief as Steve slid into her hips bucking up against his own, as he was finally seated as deep as he could go. Natasha's nails raked down Steve's back, bunching up his shirt as she drew them back up, moving her hips to urge him to get moving. He did not hesitate to do so. His breaths coming in short harsh pants, as he felt his climax approaching quickly. They had been so hungry for one another that neither of them were able to be slow or tender, both pawing at one another, rutting so hard together that Natasha was sure she would have bruises. She vaguely thought about how she had felt when Clint had touched her. He had not ignited the spark that now made her toes curl, and her eyes slip to the back of her head. No the virus had not just made her horny, but had driven her to Steve and Steve alone. The thought, though brief and fleeting, as Steve rocked into her, driving her closer to orgasm had her a little scared. It lasted but a moment as like the first time, but somehow not the same, they both came, unable to stop the hard fast climaxes their bodies craved. 

“Feel better?” Steve asked rolling off her and looking up into the now clearing sky as morning started to break across the jungle.

“What do you think.” Natasha quipped rolling onto her side, her top slipping back into place. Not having bothered to remove it in their haste, Natasha was suddenly grateful when she remembered they were not alone.

“Shit.” Natasha said grabbing hold of her trousers and wiggling into them. She stood up quickly looking around for anyone but saw nothing. The forest was quiet, and the empty hole where the base had been, was now just smouldering embers.

“Where do you think they went?” Steve asked now standing up in the bed of the truck beside her, now fully dressed. Natasha looked at him a small frown on her face as she looked skywards.

“Hopefully not somewhere, where they could get a better view.” she said suddenly feeling self conscious. It was only a moment later they heard the crackle of a radio.

“When you guys have finished, we are ready to come and pick you up.” Tony's voice came through as Natasha dropped down by the side of the truck and snatched the radio from the ground.

“Yeah we're ready, you can come and get us now.” Natasha said, her voice coming out far more wobbly than she had intended it too. She gave Steve a brief glance, and his return smile made her feel a bit better as the sound of the quinjet could be heard in the distance.

“What are we going to do about this when we get back?” Natasha asked, the question burning in her chest as Steve looked down at her, the obvious love in his eyes turning to concern as she looked at him with worry, and hope that he had all the answers.

“I don't know, but I am sure Tony will find a cure soon, until then I guess we keep on doing what we have been doing. Only I guess we get to use a bed.” Steve said a small indulgent smile slipping onto his face, as Clint landed the quinjet on the dirt road that ran next to the base. Its engines hummed, and Natasha looked at it, knowing that it meant they were going home, but that also brought with it consequences she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

TBC.... Well their going home, how are they going to deal with that one? Thank you for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

The plane journey home was unusually quiet, even Tony remained silent. His usual constant dialogue was replaced with the sound of the engines. Natasha was not usually prone to the feeling of embarrassment, but now, right here in this plane she was feeling decidedly uncomfortable.   
She did not dare sit too close to Steve, after they climbed aboard the quinjet, and two pairs of curious eyes fell upon them.

Now it seemed like no one was looking at each other at all, Natasha was not sure how much longer she could put up with this awkward silence. Knowing that it was only going to get worse when they got back to Stark Tower. The more people that knew, the more would give them funny looks. It landed somewhere between amused, and pity. It was not the way she wanted people to look at her. Not at all.

Steve had kept his eyes focused on the windows at the front of the plane. He was feeling decidedly exposed. Not just because Tony and Clint had seen him and Natasha deep in the clutches of the urges they were having, but because he had let his emotions show in every look, and every touch that he had shared with Natasha. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew he liked her. Now those feelings were getting dangerously close to tipping over into love.

Now the urges had gone Steve could feel something remaining, something that he had not felt before. It wasn't just her lingering scent. Or the low contented humming of his body. This was different, it felt more real, more like himself. Dealing with the consequences of the virus would be easy, but dealing with his own emotions was a different ball game entirely. Steve looked over at Natasha for the first time, as the familiar sky line of New York came into view. She seemed to be deep in thought. Not looking at anyone, but instead focusing on her clasped hands in her lap. He traced the outline of her jaw with his eyes. Looking at her soft plump lips, as her profile slowly turned towards him.

It was as if she had known he was looking at her, that something was telling her too look up, even though she had not been paying him any attention previously. When their eyes locked it was a strange feeling, yes there was desire there, yes there was also understanding, but most of all there was the unmistakable feeling of wanting to go back to the jungle. Somehow this all had seemed so much easier there.

After they landed there was an immediate meeting called, one that involved Fury, who said he would be coming to New York. Natasha was dreading this meeting the most, having to face up to her boss about not only a mission gone wrong, but also the somewhat personal circumstances as to why.

Knowing there would be several hours before Fury arrived, and the urges came back, Natasha retreated to her room. She could use a little alone time right about now. Not to mention a shower.  
Stripping off her clothes, ones she guessed they had put her in at the laboratory, for the long sleeved white shirt, and white linen trousers, were not something she had brought with her. She placed the clothes in the laundry basket, and turned on the shower. Stepping under the warm spray felt like heaven. But as she turned she felt sharp pains all across her body. Stepping out from under the spray she looked down at herself. Seeing a myriad of cuts and bites, that the hot water had aggravated.

Stepping back under the water, Natasha forced herself to endure the pain, until her body became used to the temperature, and the stinging started to ease. Standing under the shower for an unusually long time Natasha's thoughts turned to Steve. It almost seemed natural now to think of him, to wonder how he was, and what he was doing. The slight heat in her belly had returned, but she pushed it aside, knowing that she would not go to him unless absolutely necessary. She knew Tony had started work on a cure almost as soon as they had returned, and right now it was her best hope of getting back into the field. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Fury would pull her and Steve off active duty whilst they were compromised. This thought alone had her switching off the shower and climbing out. Determined too fight the urges inside her. Prove to everyone that she was indeed in total control of her emotions. Even if right now she didn't even believe that herself.

Steve had been sitting in his room for what seemed like hours, he felt restless, not only because he was constantly thinking about what Natasha was up to, but he also had absolutely nothing to do. He had tried reading, but he couldn't concentrate for long enough. Thought about going for a run, but the idea of being that far away was making his stomach churn, and finally he had tried taking a nap. Heaven knows he had not gotten much sleep over the last few days. Besides the enforced coma they had put him in to treat his bullet wound. Thankfully they had done a good job, and it was healing up nicely. It had been fairly evident that they had no intention of killing either one of them.

Steve's thoughts drifted back to their time in the jungle, trying to think about where the HYDRA agents had been hiding. How they had followed them without getting spotted? After all counter surveillance was one of Natasha's strong suits, and yet she had noticed nothing. It made Steve shiver, knowing just how compromised they had been out there, alone in the jungle, unable to complete their mission because of what the virus had done to them.

They could so easily have both been dead right now, and neither SHIELD nor the Avengers would have any real reason as to why, or how they had been taken out. At least they knew of the virus, even if the man who had created it was still out there. This sparked a thought in Steve, it was likely that this man had another base, maybe another lab. They could not let him continue his experiments, he was far too dangerous. Getting up and pulling on his shoes, Steve walked out of his room and towards the elevator. Pressing the button for the communal living floor he waited until the elevator started moving before he allowed himself a small smile.

Natasha was sitting on the couch, her vision focused on the laptop in front of her. She was scrolling through SHIELD files, trying to locate a picture, or any information on the HYDRA scientist that had infected them. So far she had drawn a blank, but there were hundreds of files to go through, and hundreds of pages of data. Natasha knew however the moment Steve walked into the room. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. His scent filled her nostrils, and her heart beet a little faster in her chest. She chose to ignore him, keeping her attention on the screen, even though she found herself reading the same paragraph again.

“You trying to find him as well?” Steve asked his voice making her jump, as she looked at him with a frown on her face.

“You don't want to go creeping up on a girl like that you know, could get yourself hurt.” Natasha said, finding it impossible to stay angry with him, even though he was the last person she wanted to be sharing a room with right now. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

“Oh you knew I was here.” Steve said matter of factly before sitting down beside her and taking a look at her screen. Natasha felt like she wanted to move over, create some distance between them, and sit on his lap at the same time. In the end neither desire won, she remained still and silent as Steve speed read the page and clicked next on the screen.

“You think we can find him?” Steve asked his hand wanting to reach out and touch her but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the fact that they were home, maybe it was the thought of everybody knowing he wasn't sure, but stop he did. Keeping his hands firmly to himself.

“I think if anyone can SHIELD can, we just have too hope that Tony comes up with a cure, so we can be on the team that goes after him. I have a score to settle there.” Natasha said with anger tainting her voice as she spoke. Her eyes still fixated on the screen, she was desperately trying not to sneak glances at the man sitting next to her. She knew if she looked at him it would all be over. That she would be on him again trying to quench the fire inside her, with the only man who could.

“I hear you, we can't let him continue with his experiments no matter what, if he can do this too us, imagine what he could do to the general public if he so desired.” Steve said leaning in as a photo came up of a team of men walking inside another base. It was an aerial photo, and the resolution was not great, but as Natasha zoomed in, and manipulated the photo they both recognised the man leading the group.

“Nice too see you two, with your clothes on I mean.” Tony said walking into the room, and heading straight for the fridge. Natasha and Steve jumped apart, even though they had been doing anything, they still felt guilty.

“Look, we found him.” Steve said regrouping quickly and turning the monitor so that Tony could see the photo. He came over, uncapping the bottle of water, and taking a long swig before his eyes settled on the image.

“Yep looks like him, but this photo is old, he could be anywhere now.” Tony said standing over them, leaning on the back of the sofa and looking from one to the other.

“So how are you getting on, with the cure?” Natasha asked then, needing to break the awkward silence.

“Well so far, nothing, but I am hopeful. I may need to run some scans on you, before and after, you know things happen.” Tony said actually sounding awkward, it wasn't an emotion that looked good on him. Natasha stiffened immediately, having scans ran on her was not her idea of a good time. Let alone the kind of scans Tony was talking about.

“If you think it will help.” Steve said, knowing that anything to help find a cure would be a good thing, even if he did not relish the idea itself.

“Yeah I think it will help, being able to track the rhythms of the virus, and its effects on you may provide the answer to the cure.” Tony said standing up straight then and finishing off his water.

“So no getting giggy with it for another couple of hours. Then come down for your scan, we can do the other one after, you know.” Tony continued as Natasha and Steve glanced at one another, feeling so awkward now that both their faces had turned a bright shade of crimson.

“Oh and if you needed something to keep your hands off one another, I have a good one.” Tony said then as he walked towards the door. His head turning back to look at them just before he left.

“Fury has arrived.”

It wasn't as though Nick Fury was the biggest or most intimidating man in the world. It was just how he carried himself, how he seemed to look at you with his one good eye, and knew everything about you in an instant, that automatically earned him a certain kind of respect. Natasha sat on opposite sofa's as he entered the room. Clint and Maria followed him, their faces somewhere between concerned, and amused at the situation they were about to be dealing with.

“So I hear you are both in a bit of a situation.” Nick said choosing to stand between the sofa's instead of sitting down. The position affording him a kind of authority without him even trying.

“You could say that sir yes.” Steve said hoping he wouldn't have to go into too much detail, but also knowing Fury would want all the pertinent information. 

“Stark has informed me that he is working on a cure, but until then I am afraid you will have to be grounded. I can't have my two best agents compromised in the field. I am sure you understand.” Fury continued as Natasha hung her head slightly, taking in a deep breath before levelling her eyes with her boss’s.

“Sir I think we may have found the man who created this virus, at least we now know his name.” Natasha said turning the monitor towards Fury who bent down to read the screen.

“Dr Alan Sherman, a known HYDRA scientist, his father worked for the cause during the war, and his son took over his work when he died.” Fury read as Natasha scrolled down.

“He has to be stopped sir, he is a real and present threat.” Natasha continued as Fury regarded her with his eye and stood back upright. 

“I take it agent Romanoff, that you would like to be the one to bring him in.” Fury asked already knowing the answer too his question, but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

“I think this is our mission, we need to see it through to the end.” Natasha replied as Fury folded his arms.

“Do you two even realise you are holding hands right now, or is that move intentional, and just how long will it be before we all get Avengers X rated, the bits you didn't see. Or am I missing a well made and amazingly obvious point, about the pair of you being compromised.” Fury said, his voice remaining even, although his words held a certain amount of frustration.

Steve and Natasha quickly moved apart a little, they had in fact not notice that they had been holding hands, and were now deeply embarrassed that Nick Fury had to point it out to them.

“Sorry sir, we can control it, but after a while things start happening, we can't well stop.” Steve said realising that Natasha was far too angry to speak right now, but her sideways glare informed Steve quickly that he should have kept his mouth shut also.

“And if this happens in the field, I have two dead agents and a lot of paper work. Not too mention the rest of the Avengers on my ass for the next millennia. No you two stay here, get this sorted out, I will send Hill and Barton to track this guy down, and we can go from there.” Fury ended his sentence. It was obviously an order, and no one questioned it.

Steve and Natasha remained seated whilst everyone else left the room, neither of them spoke, they didn't need to, they both knew exactly how the other was feeling. Natasha wondered if that was just another side effect of the drug, or it was just them alone. Steve had spoken about the camaraderie and understanding he and his commandos had during the war. How they could work as a seamless unit without saying a word. Natasha on the other hand, have never really had a partner. Clint was the closest thing she had to a friend, but there was still much of her life, and her emotions she kept even from him.

Now in this twist of fate, Steve seemed to have gotten an automatic pass to her life and her emotions. It was somewhat confusing and overwhelming, her body was screaming for her to go to him, too touch him and be closer. Her mind however was telling her to back away, to create the distance she had always craved. Maybe the most frustrating thing of all was that Steve didn't want to fight this at all. Natasha knew he was upset about being grounded, unable to help, but he also didn't want to loose the relationship they had developed. On some level Natasha knew she felt the same, but until hell froze over, she wouldn't be admitting it.

Steve had returned to his room, there really wasn't anything else too do, except sit and fantasize about making love to Natasha. With her right in the room next to him Steve knew he would either have to follow through on his fantasy's or get the hell out of dodge. Choosing retreat for the first time in his life, he now sat on his bed. His book unopened clenched in his right hand as his left played with the now hard bulge in his trousers.

As Steve sat there he wondered if he should take care of himself, that actually they had not, or at least he had not yet tried that. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he put his book down and lay back on the bed. Pulling down his pants and running his hand over his rock hard cock. Natasha's image came immediately too mind, making him impossibly hard, as he softly stoked up and down his length. He could feel himself building quickly, almost too quickly as his hand pumped his length, almost painfully hard. His hips jerked with his movements, and yet he did not find completion. He got more comfortable, tried taking it slower, cupping his balls, and running his thumb over his engorged head. Still he could not cum. His body shook with the need for release, until he collapsed back on the pillow and let his hands drop to his sides.

“Fuck.” Steve hissed out as he closed his eyes and placed his arm over his face. He did not hear the quite knocking at his door, but the next thing he heard made him jump off the bed so fast he almost fell over his own pants, which had dropped unceremoniously around his ankles.

“Well this is awkward.” Tony said as he stood frozen in the doorway, trying not to look at a hopping around Steve Rogers, as he pulled his pants back on and turned to look at him him. His face an interesting shade of pink.

“Stark, don't you ever knock?” Steve shouted, now beyond embarrassed, and totally fed up with this entire situation. 

“Yeah did that, you didn't answer, I guess you were other wise engaged, but I am kind of glad I stopped by, because I need to take those scans now, as Nat mentioned something about six to eight hours things start to get a little awkward. She was right on the money.” Tony continued, opening the door wider, and gesturing for Steve to follow him. Having little choice Steve did as he was asked, knowing that if Tony mentioned any of this too anyone, he was going to punch him in the face. Suit not withstanding.

Arriving at the lab Steve saw that Natasha was already sat in a chair, her body wired up as JARVIS took readings from all over her body. As he walked in there was an obvious reaction from her body. Even Steve could tell that her heart rate had shot up, along with a lot of other things he could not identify. He too was quickly pushed into a chair and wired up, his readings now being displayed as Tony walked around analysing them.

“What you got for me JARVIS?” Tony asked as he stood in front of the pair and looked at them one by one.

“They are both showing signs of high stress, probably due to their inability to touch one another. Also a higher heart rate, and masses of endorphins. There is significant activity in the hippocampus, suggesting that this is effecting their emotions, and memory. It is likely that being with one another would cause a large quantity of dopamine to be released, thus making being together feel good.” 

“Ok so that's it for now, I need you to go off, do what you have to do, them come straight back here, if I can find out how this virus works, then I can begin to formulate a cure.” Tony said waving them off like he had just told them to go and pee in a cup.

Natasha and Steve unhooked themselves and made their way back up to the living room. Neither of them spoke. How did you even start the conversation about having sex so someone could then take readings of your brain. It wasn't exactly sexy. It had always just happened before, they hadn't spoken about it, or planned it. It was in the heat of the moment, a sequences of circumstances that led to them being together. 

Steve wanted it too be so much more than that, he never wanted to feel like being with Natasha was some kind of obligation or necessity. He didn't want her to feel that way either.

“You know what, how do you fancy take out a beer, and a movie?” Steve suggested then, realising that they had never even been on a date. Sure going out would be fool hardy, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a good time here.

“Sure as long as it's pizza and I get too choose the movie, its not like you know any of them anyway.” Natasha said a genuine smile gracing her features as Steve nodded his approval back.

“Deal, and I might even rub your feet, if you ask nicely.” Steve said finding himself hit in the face with a slightly damp cloth two seconds later, as Natasha grabbed the first thing to hand as she picked up the phone to order the pizza.

“If your not careful you wont be getting anything at all.” Natasha said her voice becoming slightly more husky as she openly flirted with him. All Steve could do was smile, knowing it was only an empty threat.

TBC.... So movie night? Thank you for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

It really was a strange feeling, to be sitting in the dark, eating pizza and watching a film on Tony's oversized TV. Steve almost felt normal, like he was on a proper date, with his real girlfriend. Natasha was even resting her head on his shoulder, her hair brushed his neck, her scent driving him to distraction, as he realised that he had no idea what was going on in the movie.

And that was the problem, all he had been able to think about since Natasha sat down, and turned off the lights was how much he wanted her. Steve knew that sex was a part of a relationship, a somewhat important part, but there was more to it than that. It was also being able too share thoughts and feelings with one another, too simply enjoy the other persons company. Steve knew Natasha felt none of these things. Only a few days ago she had left him alone in the jungle, leaving him to wait for her to complete the mission. She had made it abundantly clear she was neither interested in his support or his company. 

Now she sat so close to him that the entire side of her body was pressed against his own. Her warm breath caressing his shoulder as she lay watching the film. Steve knew it was all an illusion, however much he wanted her, and she wanted him, it wasn't real. Steve felt himself tense as Natasha moved, her head wiggling against him, trying to find a more comfortable position. Her hand coming to rest high on his thigh. Steve looked down at it, wondering if she even realised that she was touching him.

“Natasha?” Steve questioned, wanting her to move, and needing her to rub higher all at the same time.

“Yeah.” Her voice was low and breathy, it went straight to his groin as he pushed himself up and away from her. His body screaming at him to press back down into her, but his mind fighting the control the virus had on him. Natasha sat upright as he pushed away, a frown on her face as it was lit up by the TV screen. The colours dancing in her eyes as she levelled her gaze with his own.

“What's the matter?” She asked having been more than comfortable, and now feeling like she had been abandoned.

“Nothing.” Steve said not knowing how to even begin describing what he was feeling. Natasha placed her feet on the floor and her hands in her lap. She looked down at her clasped fingers for a moment before she sighed heavily.

“Maybe this was a bad idea, it's not like we are a normal couple.” Natasha said now looking at him, a certain amount of understanding crossing her features, before she covered them up with a fake smile.

“I think we should just take this to the bedroom and sort out our problem, like we did before.” Natasha said, making it sound more like a business transaction. For a short moment Steve forgot all about sex. Hearing her say something like that killed his libido, causing a small scowl to appear on his face. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that Steve did not want her, for a brief shining moment his true feelings resurfaced. Until her hand landed on his thigh again and gave a small squeeze.

“I'm sorry, that didn't come out well, this isn't easy for me you know.” Natasha said, almost sounding vulnerable, and causing Steve's body to react to her even more strongly. 

“It's ok this isn't easy for me either. I'm just having a hard time separating myself from the virus. I mean what I want compared to what it wants.” Steve said, somewhat tripping over his own words in an attempt to explain what he was feeling. 

“I know.” Natasha replied, and it was all she needed to say. Steve didn't feel so alone any more. He couldn't even believe he thought this wasn't effecting her at all, she was still a woman, still human, she was just far better at hiding her feelings than most.

“So umm, how are you feeling?” Steve ventured, his mind now racing with thoughts of taking her on the couch. The cork well and truly popped by the small display of vulnerability. In the back of his mind Steve knew he should be bothered by this fact. He should not get aroused by her feeling scared, or vulnerable. Yet he was only just clinging on to his own sanity at this point, as her hand wondered higher on his thigh.

“Like if we wait much longer I’m going to be climbing the walls.” Natasha said, her eyes honest and open. Surprisingly, or not, Steve realised that when it came to sex Natasha was neither shy, nor closed off. She had no problems sharing her body, it was the the stuff that came along with it that she couldn't deal with.

When her hand pressed lightly against his hard cock, Steve lost all coherent thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to think, but his body had taken over completely. He had picked Natasha up and put her in his lap. His hands wrapping around her waist to keep her in place, his hips thrusting against her jeans clad crotch as she ground down on him.

Their mouths pressed together, their kisses wet and hungry. Eyes closed as they pawed one another over their clothing. Lost completely in the sensation,with the overwhelming rush of desire and satisfaction of the others touch. 

Natasha ran her fingernails down Steve's back drawing him closer, her hips pushing forward as she did so. Creating a sweet, if somewhat unsatisfying friction. Her lips trailed down his neck, causing him to moan, as her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Their kisses broken for just a moment, whilst Steve removed her shirt and placed his hands over her breasts. His thumbs tracing the line of her bra, and causing her back to arch up, pressing herself more into his touch.

This time it was she who moaned, the sound falling unbidden from her lips, as fire licked her spine, and heat blossomed in her lower regions. She could already feel her panties, wet from her desire clinging to her. She wanted them off, and she wanted him naked too.

Steve's hands had a firm grip on her ribcage. His mouth claiming hers once more. He was determined to make this time count. They weren’t being chased by HYDRA agents, they weren’t stuck, starving and dehydrated in a jungle, and they weren’t about to partake in a mission that might get them killed. In fact they had been told to come and do this, ordered even, this was after all scientific research. If Steve used it to find every spot on Natasha's body that made her moan, or even better scream, then who was he to argue with science. 

Natasha was practically writhing in Steve's arms, as he attacked her with his mouth. Every part of her body that he could reach was being kissed, licked or sucked. It was sensory overload, her breath only coming out in short sharp pants, as the fire inside her grew till she almost came just by him licking the side of her neck.

The next thing they knew was a scream of No and the lights being flicked on. Tony stood in the doorway with a very embarrassed Bruce who was partly covering his eyes at the pairs undressed state.

“Quick separate them, if it needs a code green to do it, then please don't hesitate.” Tony said making a b-line for Natasha, and leaving Steve to Bruce. 

“What the hell.” Natasha said trying to take Tony down, but unable to concentrate due to the fact her body was still screaming out for Steve. Who was now being sat on by a still human Bruce Banner.

“You have to stop, I found something, something really bad.” Tony said, trying not to grab anywhere he shouldn't on Natasha’s flailing body, but being somewhat unsuccessful. His shouted warning seemed to have its effect a second later, as Natasha stopped trying to kill him and stilled in his arms. Steve was still trying to prize Bruce off him, and was glaring at Tony like he wanted to eat him alive. 

Quickly realising that it was because he was still holding on tightly to Natasha, Tony let go, and stood in between them.

“Steve listen, we have been working on a cure, using your scans as a reference point. We found dangerous levels of endorphins. Far more than any normal person should have. I need to get you back down to the lab, I am scared that if you, finish, you might actually cause a cardiac arrest.” Tony said searching for the right words as the room went silent. Tony could hear Natasha's heavy breathing behind him, but it was slowing down. He could see Steve relent under Bruce as the man stood up and adjusted his glasses awkwardly.

“We should do this quickly.” Bruce said, now suddenly understanding why Tony had sounded so worried on the phone. Now it was clear that something was terribly wrong, and he wanted to help his friends. Even with a slim risk of turning green, it seemed worth it. Especially now.

Steve was still trying to shake the fog from his brain, repeating too himself over and over, that if he did what his body wanted him to do, he could kill himself. More importantly he could kill Natasha, that thought seemed to do the trick as they walked to the lab. Bruce and Tony between himself and Natasha as they finally made it, and were pushed back into the chairs they had sat in previously.

Wired up again, and feeling like a Christmas Turkey, Natasha felt suddenly shy about her state of undress. It had not been a problem before, but sat as she was now, with Bruce giving her shy sideways glances, she felt like she could really do with a shirt.

“Ok so this was your scan two hours ago. Now look, your brain is producing levels of endorphins that are off the scale. Your heart rate is erratic, and your blood pressure is through the roof.” He said to Natasha, as she realised she was feeling a little weird. Light headed and jumpy. Feelings she did not normally have, even in the worst battles.   
“Steve your reading's are almost as bad, the serum seems to be keeping you from going into total melt down, but I have no idea how long it can cope.” Tony continued as Bruce came across the room with a syringe. 

“We need to sedate you, bring your levels back to normal and find out what the hell is going on.” Tony said as Steve rammed his fist into the arm rest on his chair.

“No you can't, we won't be knocked out again, it didn't work last time, we still needed one another. “Look we have done this many times and we have been fine, our levels will drop back to normal, and you will have another eight hours or so to come up with an idea.” Steve said the idea of being put to sleep making him beyond scared for some unknown reason. He glanced over at Natasha, seeing the same look of dread on her face he was sure was on his own. 

“No you don't understand, the effects are accumulative, every time you have done the deed, more endorphins have built up in your system. Making you require more and more to fix your high. Now if your dopamine level also sky rockets, like when you have an orgasm the combination of the two could be lethal.” Tony virtually shouted, his frustration at their lack of understanding reaching almost breaking point, as Natasha’s stat's suddenly dropped and she went wobbly in her chair. Her head falling forward, then snapping back up as she fought to regain control. Her hands clenching onto the chair as she pressed, white knuckled fingers into its unyielding steal. 

“Nat, Natasha, let me go I can help her.” Steve cried, trying to pull all the little wires off, as Tony pressed hard on his shoulders to keep him down. Tony was sure that if Steve was his normal self, he could have thrown him off easily. Just like he knew Natasha could have incapacitated him earlier. Now in the grips of this virus they became weaker, less controlled. Objectively this truly was a brilliantly designed virus.

“No Steve, we can sedate her, and artificially control her body, all you will do is drive each other further into this addiction. You have to listen to me.” Tony said as Natasha’s heart started to palpitate, her stress levels going through the roof as she ripped off of the chair and out of Bruce's grasp. Putting him on the floor with a single strike of her hand to the side of his neck. 

Tony cringed, preying that Bruce stayed as Bruce, as Steve broke himself free, and went to Natasha, their earlier activity re-engage as Tony stood there not knowing what to do.

“Leave them.” Bruce said getting up off the floor, and pulling Tony along behind him. Tony couldn't help but peak through the open door, as Natasha quickly slid down onto Steve. Pressing her breasts into his hands, as she bounced up and down, with a vigour that had Tony slightly tenting his pants. That was until Bruce grabbed him by the collar and pulled him further along the corridor.

“We over looked one thing, what if this virus was meant to kill them the first time this happened. The clash of endorphins and dopamine, all being fought off by Steve's super serum. Kicked into action before it kills him. Passed on by his DNA to her just enough at least to stop a fatal if not lasting reaction. That's why Natasha is in far worse shape than Steve, until this is over with of course.” Bruce said his voice rising to cover the noise coming from inside the lab, as Tony couldn't help but turn his head in that direction.

“Hey you might be on to something, I'm pretty sure they didn't have condoms with them in the jungle, unless they missed something off the mission brief. We can use the lab upstairs, the data we have collected will get us started, we can get the rest when the Captain is done, showing Nat his stars and stripes.” Tony almost giggled as he and Bruce made their way back upstairs, still serenaded by the sounds of two people having a really good time.

When Steve fell off Nat in a sweaty heap, he realised much to his relief, that everything had returned to normal. Well what was normal for them now anyway. He turned his head to see Natasha leaning up on her left arm and smiling at him.

“You know I could get used to this.” she intoned with a small playful smirk as her finger drew a small unidentifiable pattern on his chest. Steve shivered his body responding almost immediately too her touch, but it was half hearted, and the playful slap at his obvious interest put and end to that idea quickly.

“I think we should see if Clint and Maria found anything yet, maybe if they find this guy we can get the cure out of him. One way or another.” Natasha said standing up and searching for her clothes.

“I need a shirt.” Natasha said, as Steve looked at her apologetically, and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't have one, mine is upstairs still.” He replied as Natasha gave him a small smirk, the memory coming to the forefront of both their minds for a second. Before Natasha pointed over to the rail behind Steve's head. Turning he saw a row of lab coats. Picking one up and tossing it at her, he watched as the oversized coat enveloped her small frame. Her body now hidden from him Steve had a momentary pang of regret before he saw the monitor in from of Natasha fire up. Steve grabbed a coat for himself and walked forward to join Natasha, as Clint's face appeared on the screen.

“Hey how are you?” Clint asked concern in his voice which Natasha brushed off quickly.

“We're fine, just wanted to know how you guys were getting on?” She asked quickly changing the subject deftly without even appearing the least bit off balance.

“Well we had better luck than expected, after circulating this guys name we came up with a hit, you're not going to believe where we found him.” Clint said, the air of excited school boy about him. Natasha did not have patients for his guessing games today however and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Clint its been a long day, a long god damn week in fact, so how about you tell me what you know. Or when you get back I use all my knowledge about using castration as a method of extracting information, with you as my subject.” Natasha's voice was playful, but also suspiciously serious as Clint turned slightly pale.

“Ok sure, we found him in another base in Bolivia, about fifty clicks from the last place. Its smaller, well hidden, but also well defended. Our guess is that there is something in that rain forest that he needs for this virus. That's why he has stayed there, at great risk of being discovered again.” 

“So where are you now?” Natasha asked her fingernails clicking against the desk as she waited as Clint checked his screens.

“On our way back, about an hour away now, we are going to need a bigger team to take this guy out alive.” He replied as Natasha nodded her head. Saying goodbye to Clint and wishing him luck Natasha cut off the communication and turned to Steve.

“Maybe we should go and find some proper clothes.” she said smiling sweetly as Steve looked at her knowing that something was up. He followed her however, knowing that whatever it was she was planning, he was sure to find out soon enough.

Tony and Bruce walked back through the corridors of Stark Tower. They had been down to the lab, finding it empty, and eager too share the results of their exam with Natasha and Steve, they had made their way back up to the living quarters.

“You know at least this means they are in no immediate danger. Well not if they continue, you know.” Tony said knocking on Steve's door and getting no reply.

“I am sure they will be glad to hear it.” Bruce replied, wanting to steer clear of the topic of sex, when in relation to his friends. Moving onto Natasha's room, and also finding that empty, Tony stopped and scratched his head. Now feeling slightly worried he, placed his hand on his chin, and began to stoke his beard.  
“Now that's odd, they wouldn’t. No they couldn't.” Tony rambled to himself, while Bruce looked at him, wondering if the man had indeed gone mad. It became all to clear to him a moment later, that Tony was in fact completely sane.

“JARVIS, where are Steve and Natasha?”

“Mr Rogers, and Miss Romanoff have left Stark Tower sir. They instructed me not to mention their departure until you asked.” JARVIS replied almost sounding apologetic, well as apologetic as a computer could anyway.

Bruce turned to Tony who now held a frown on his face, his lips set in a small hard line, as his fist hit the wall to his right hard.

“Those dirty lying, mother fuc”

Bruce's hand landed on Tony's mouth just before he could let out the last syllable, cutting off Tony's sentence, even if Bruce did agree with it.

TBC..... very sorry for the slow update, I promise a quick turn around on the next one. Thank you for reading XxX


	9. Chapter 9

THE FALL PART 1

It had taken Steve and Natasha only moments to decide to go back. It wasn't even a choice really. If they remained under the influence of the virus, they would no longer work for SHIELD. They would no longer be Avengers. More than that though, they had a mission to complete, and a score to settle.

Once in the quinjet Natasha placed them in stealth mode and set course for Bolivia. She knew it would be only a matter of time before Tony and the others discovered their departure. Fortunately they would not be able to come after them until Clint returned with the other quinjet. That gave them about an hours head start. Assuming they found the base quickly, and somewhere to land.

Even though Natasha had set the plane on autopilot she still sat at the controls. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Steve, she just had no idea where to even begin. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions, ones she was still trying to figure out. She knew much of her desire had been produced by the virus, but a small part of her knew that behind that was her own hidden urges. 

From the first time she had met Steve Rogers she knew she was in trouble. He was handsome, smart, a great fighter, and everything good about humans in general. She was drawn to him, in a way she had not been to another man in a very long time. Distancing herself from him she had been careful to keep him at arms length. Then they had been sent on a mission together, and she had been nothing but mean to him.

It was ironic really, that now, even only a short time after they had been making one another scream in ecstasy, Natasha was feeling unbelievably shy. It was also pretty apparent that Steve was feeling the same way. He had not come over to talk to her once. He simply sat on the cold metal bench in the back. His hands clasped in front of him, his head bowed and his eyes down cast. However much Natasha wanted to hold the silence and not open the can of worms, straining hard to escape, she knew they had to talk, because if they didn't they would be putting the mission in jeopardy.

It was obvious only a few moments later that Steve felt the same way. He let out a long sigh, slapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up.

“This is silly, what is not talking to each other really accomplishing?” He said moving forward now, as Natasha turned in her seat and regarded him with a faint look of respect.

“For now I guess we leave the wolf out the door, and think about how we are going to get this guy. Last time he was ready for us. We must expect the same this time.” Natasha said, regretting for an instant not bringing up the subject of their complex relationship. The feeling past quickly as Steve nodded at her, sitting down in the seat next to her. The tension draining out of the room as though someone had just opened a window and let it out.

“We have to assume that the others will be right behind us, if we can keep these guys distracted long enough, keep them focused on us, then SHIELDS attack will be far more effective.” Steve said looking at his watch and noticing that it had only been three hours since they were last together. They had another hour on the jet before they landed, and now, as he sat close to her his desire was returning. Wondering if Natasha was feeling the same he looked at her. Really looked at her this time. His eyes holding hers in a kind of trance for a moment until she shook her head.

“We don't have to do this.” She said realising quickly what Steve intended and she still felt the urge to fight it. Even though in the end she knew it was pointless.

“We may not need to, but maybe I want to.” Steve said, taking out his can opener and releasing those worms. Natasha bulked, she had not been expecting him to be so open with her. Yet she also knew Steve was not about too leave well enough alone. He was not the kind of man who ran away from his problems, or his emotions. He met them head on and dealt with them, Natasha envied him this. It was a part of herself that she had always been taught to have control over. Never show weakness, never show your true emotions.

Looking into his eyes now her heart broke a little, not for herself, she had learned that self pity was useless a long time ago, but for Steve. His face was soft open, his eyes shining as she continued too look at him, her hands reaching out to take his in her own.

“Loving me is not easy Steve, virus or not.” Natasha said in a brief acknowledgement of what had been going on between them, beneath the surface, under the false desire the urge created.

“I know, but I guess love is never a choice, it just happens.” Steve replied, looking down at their clasped hands before reconnecting with her eyes and holding her in a gaze so fierce, Natasha thought she might break under the weight of it.

“Loving me wouldn't be like loving someone normal. It wouldn't be all butterflies in the stomach, and longing looks over coffee. It would be hard and dark, full of disappointments, and more often than not, more than a little one sided.” Natasha said, her hands tightening around Steve's as he allowed a small smile to slip on to his face.

“Yes but it would still mean loving you.” Steve replied with out even taking a breath. His eyes not leaving hers for a moment. It was Natasha who finally broke the stale mate, pulling her hands away and turning back to the flight console.

“So we have about forty five minutes until we reach the base, any suggestions about what we should do until then?” Natasha eyebrow cocked up as she looked at Steve's expression out of the corner of her eye. Glad that once again she had managed to shock him.

Natasha had been right they didn't need to do this, but that was what Steve wanted. He wanted to have the choice. He didn't want every time he touched her to be in an almost uncontrollable frenzy. Hands caressed now smooth and sleek across heated skin, taking their time to enjoy one another. Steve wondered how this felt so good, he supposed that it had something to do with the chemicals his body was releasing, because of the virus. He also knew that it had more to do with the person he was touching. He had always found Natasha attractive, even if it was an appreciation from afar, one which he had, at least at first, no intention of acting upon.

Now as he slid into her smoothly, and a small moan of pleasure fell from her lips, he knew this is where he wanted to be forever. Virus or not. Steve went slowly, pushing in and drawing back out. Their eyes locked, breaths panting in tandem, as Steve's hand reached out and clutched Natasha's, lacing their fingers together. Her hand felt so small in his own. Hands Steve knew all too well could kill him in several different ways. As his rhythm began to speed up, pushed on by her short sharp gasps of pleasure, and her hips pushing against his every time he moved in. Steve felt like this was the first time they had truly made love. It wasn't just sex any more, it was both of them choosing to be together. Not driven by some unnatural force, and as Steve looked down he knew he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Natasha was back at the pilot seat just as they started to fly over the Bolivian rain forest. She scanned the area for any signs of the base. Starting with a Westerly direction from the old location. Finding nothing Natasha circled the quinjet around heading south until something bleeped on her sensors.

“Check that out will you.” Natasha said too Steve as he sat in the navigation chair and he examined the readouts. He wasn't exactly an expert, but Natasha had taught him enough that he could at least figure out that there was something down there.

“Come around again.” He said looking closely at the planes thermal imaging camera and taking several pictures.

“Looks like we have found it.” He said as Natasha flew the plane up and out of any kind of radar rage. Her only intention now was to find somewhere to put down. Time was of the essence now, they knew SHIELD would not be far behind them, and unlike them they knew where the base was already.

Spotting a small clearing Natasha deployed the landing gear and switched to hover mode as she lowered the plane to the ground. They touched down smoothly, making their way quickly to the rear of the plane they geared up in silence.

Natasha pulled on her widow makers, making sure they were fully armed. She also placed two loaded colts into both side holsters, and a pair of short throwing knives down the waist band of her belt. She looked over at Steve, he had nothing but his shield. She guessed he didn't need anything else. With a quick nod at him he got the message, and pressed the release mechanism for the door. They walked out, back in to the sweaty hot jungle. This time it didn't seem so foreboding, or so unpleasant. Natasha briefly felt like she was coming home. She shook the feeling, taking up residence at Steve's side, and falling into step with him.

It was somewhat surreal to be back here, it had only been twenty four hours, but somehow it felt like they had never left, and at the same time had been gone for too long. Natasha wondered if what Clint said was even more important. That there was something in this rain forest Dr Sherman needed. Something that made the virus work better, something that had been drawing them back here. Natasha pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It didn't really matter either way in the end. Either they found a cure or they didn't, right now the mission was the most important thing.

Their plan was simple really, take them out one by one, get hold of any weapons they might be carrying, and hold the outside of the base until SHIELD arrived. They had absolutely no intention of entering the base. After last time it seemed like a good plan, the last thing they wanted was to be captured again. Especially if he had developed more of the virus since they had been gone.

Approaching the base from the rear, Steve wondered now if this had been such a good idea. Yes he wanted this sorted, and yes he wanted to be involved, but they were putting themselves, and their team in jeopardy just by being there. He took at look at Natasha, she was crouched on the ground behind a tree, her face partially covered by shadow as she looked at the base through her binoculars.

Suddenly Steve was taken back to the day they had first gotten here. He remembered watching her as she looked through the same piece of equipment, trying to work out what she was thinking. He now knew exactly what she was thinking, and exactly how she was going to go about completing the mission. It was amazing how far they had come in such a short time. It was in that moment that Steve realised they weren't compromised at all. They were a team, one that knew precisely what the other was thinking, a complete unit, and Steve couldn't help but in that moment think of Bucky, and how they had been during the war.

“There aren't many guards on the rear perimeter that's our way in.” Natasha said giving him a brief glance as she placed her binoculars back in her pack. She left it now leaning against the tree as she stood up and adjusted her weapons. Taking out a single gun and checking it briefly to make sure it was working. Picking the back pack up once more, Natasha strapped it around her waist, making sure she still had easy access to her weapons. She wasn't going to leave her equipment behind this time, as she gave a quick nod too Steve letting him know she was ready.

“Let's go.” Steve said making a dash forward for the wall, and bending down to boost Natasha up and over in one smooth motion. He jumped up after her, flattening himself out against the hot sun kissed concrete. Natasha was jumping down to the ground, as he scanned the area and saw no one, he turned to lower himself when a shout came form somewhere to his left.

“Hey stop!” The shout came before the gunfire, but only just. It gave Steve enough time to drop to the floor and raise his shield. Deflecting the bullets, and covering Natasha as she sent a volley of gunfire back. Two of the men approaching them went down, but the rest ducked for cover behind the building. Natasha and Steve took themselves back behind the corner of the building also, keeping out of the direct line of fire. It only lasted a moment however as more guards came at them from behind.

The gun fire was loud, almost defining, and Steve could do nothing but keep Natasha and himself covered as the ground before them was peppered with bullets. Natasha hit her mark more often than not, but there were so many of them, she didn't even seem to be making a dent in their lines.

“I guess they were more prepared this time.” Steve shouted over the gun fire, as finally there was a break. Either the guards were running low on ammo or something distracted them. Steve however did not hesitate, he ran forwards his shield held out in front of him, deflecting a few stray bullets as he charged. Running into a line of men, he took them down, with his fists and shield. They all hit the ground quickly as he continued his run. Knowing all the time that Natasha was behind him. Protecting his flank with her second gun.

The gun fire stopped, the guards now running, scattered, and out of ammo. They seemed to be going for the building, making a retreat to stock up on supplies once more. Steve and Natasha rested against the cool brick of the building. Keeping themselves out of the suns heat. Natasha dropped her back pack on the ground, quickly unzipping it and pulling out two new magazines of bullets. Reloading her guns she pulled the back pack on and secured it against her body.

“Good thing I didn't leave this in the jungle this time.” she said with a rye smile as Steve nodded at her. His breath now caught he looked up, scanning the sky line for any sign of SHIELD. He saw nothing, checking his watch he knew it wouldn't be long before they got here. A brief and frightening thought crossed his mind. What if they didn't come, what if they left them here to teach them a lesson.

“They’re coming Steve, don't worry, however mad Fury is at us for doing this, he isn't about to let us die out here.” Natasha said almost as though she had been reading his mind and he smiled at her.

“They were wrong you know, we are not compromised, we are a team, a better team for this.” he said now as she looked at him with soft gentle eyes and reached out a hand to pat his shoulder.

“Yes until we are salivating over one another because we can't control ourselves I guess you are right.” Natasha said before moving forward and placing her hands on a small rusty looking ladder.

“Roof?” she said as Steve nodded at her. Replacing his shield on his back and climbing up after her. He knew that getting to higher ground was their only option now. There were sure to be more men coming after them, and who knew what kind of weapons they had inside the base.

When the men did finally return, whatever Steve and Natasha had expected it was not this. They flattened themselves against the hot brick of the roof, their only cover being a small three foot high ledge, that ran the perimeter of the roofs edge. Steve poked his head up to see the men lining up the RPG. Its barrel and missile pointed directly at the roof of the building.

“Captain American, I knew you would come back, may I assume that Black Widow is with you.” Dr Alan Sherman called up, his voice unmistakable as Natasha too raised her head. The cover now was only for protection from gun fire, there was nothing they could do if Sherman decided to fire the RPG. There would be no time to clear the blast radius before it hit.

“We have unfinished business.” Steve called down, deciding that stalling was the best course of action now. Their only hope being that SHIELD arrived before the good doctor decided to end his little experiment.

“I guess we do, but I have all I need from the pair of you. You see the virus I implanted you with was supposed to kill you the first time you gave into your urges. I only needed to know why that hadn’t happened. Now I have the answer I no longer need you.” He called back as the sun continued to beat down on them. Making Steve sweat inside his suit. He took a look at Natasha but she looked as cool as ever. Her finger poised on the trigger of her gun. Even now she looked stunning, dirty, bruised, and hair a wild mess around her face. She looked dangerous as well, pressed against the brick roof her body was like a coiled snake just waiting to strike. Steve tore his eyes away to examine the men below him once more.

“So what was the reason why aren't we dead?” Steve called knowing the reason might be useful if they ever got out of this situation that was.

“You are one unique specimen Captain, that serum of yours is a miracle of science, it is such a shame the research for it was lost. It also helped keep you alive too Natasha, its a good job you didn't practice safe sex.” Sherman called back a smile appearing on his face, one that Steve could see, even from his lofty position.

It dawned on him then, just what had been happening, how the small part of him, one that contained his DNA had been left inside Natasha's body. Enough it seemed to stop the virus killing them by overloading their systems.

“Lucky me.” Steve called down as Natasha looked at him slightly horrified as she too got what the doctor had been saying. It wasn't hard to realise however that if they didn't keep doing what they had been doing, that the virus would eventually kill, at least it would kill Natasha, and them eventually probably Steve. A cure was their only hope of living any kind of normal life. Right now however that seemed unlikely. No one was moving the stale mate continued, and now the sun was starting to set, soon it would be night fall, and SHEILD seemed to be running late.

TBC... Thank you for reading XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment to thank all the people who have commented and supported me in this story, every single one has driven me to continue. I always enjoying reading what you think, good and useful alike.  
> so thank you to LoveLustnSin, TheJollyRoger, LoveToReadIt, thathardcoreshipper and Fightingangels2k too name but a few. I do hope you like the latest chapter and I promise more to come soon.


	10. Chapter 10

THE FALL PART 2

Steve had ran out of things to stall Sherman with, there was only so long you can stall a crazy man with a big gun, and that time had come. Steve was getting seriously worried about where SHEILD was. More to the point about where Tony and the other Avengers had gotten too. It had been over two hours since they landed, and yet there was no sign of them. Looking out now across the deserted sky, Steve could see no sign of them. He didn't dare look over at Natasha, he had no words of encouragement for her, no last minute plan to save them.

In the end it was her voice that broke the silence.

“So you do realise that if you fire that at us, you will take out this entire building right?” she called down, now pulling her head up and also peering over the edge, feeling the need for a better view. Not that their situation had improved any, but if she could get a clean shot on the man operating the RPG she could perhaps buy them enough time to get off the roof.

“This is just one of a hundred bases that HYDRA still have. For all your efforts, and attempts to stop us, you have barely made a dent.” Sherman called back up as Natasha pulled her gun from her hostler, and keeping out of site, fixed her gaze on the man sat behind the gun.

“SHIELD will find you all in the end, and take HYDRA down, we did it in the war, and we can do it again now.” Steve called down, not believing what he was hearing, as Sherman stood below them, that sardonic smile still plastered across his face.

“Not if they are infected with my virus, you see I didn't want to simply take out the Avengers, I wanted to take down SHIELD in its entirety. As a gas form the virus is slower to work, but on normal unmodified humans, it will kill them fast. The overload of hormones will drive them crazy, until they act on them. Then the virus will kill them and move on to the next person, until you are all gone.” Sherman laughed, it was the kind of laugh you associated with cartoon villains, and Natasha couldn't believe she was hearing it in this setting.

“So how exactly are you going to deliver this gas virus, from a blown up base in the middle of the Amazon rain forest?” Natasha asked taking aim, and for the first time in a long time, she wished Clint was here.

“Oh maybe a large exothermic explosion of some kind, maybe whilst a SHIELD team is in covert operations around its perimeter.” Sherman said as Natasha's hand shook at the realisation. SHEILED weren’t late, they were just waiting for the right moment to launch their attack. They also had no way of knowing what was about to happen.

“You see Captain America you were not the only one stalling, I was waiting for your friends too arrive as well.” Sherman continued, as Natasha realised she had too take the shot, she had to stop that RPG going off, and either killing everyone, or infecting them. Natasha didn't know at this point what would be worse. She took a quick look at Steve, knowing that her fate had been somewhat of a blessing in disguise. Not only because it seemed that he, or at least his bodily fluids had saved her life. But it had also opened her up to something she didn't even think she was capable of any more.

Steve looked at Natasha briefly, unable to keep his eyes from hers any longer, even if all he saw there was disappointment. Steve had no intention of dying without seeing her face one last time. The look of pure adoration on her face made his breath hitch. For the first time, she looked at him unguarded, total honesty in her eyes as she held his gaze for only a moment, before turning and lifting her gun. Steve only had seconds to realise what she was doing, he had no time to think of anything that might help her.

Letting instinct take over, Steve jumped off the rooftop before the bullet hit its mark. He had no doubt that it would. Steve did not see the man at the gun go down, he only heard it. The thump of his body as he hit the ground, the shocked cries of the men surrounding him, and then the high pitched yell of Sherman, barking at his men to fire the RPG.

They were too late, Steve was on them, running through the pack of guards like a bull through the streets of Cádiz. Some of them went down like dominoes. Others shot wildly with their rifles, but none of them got close to hitting their mark.

Natasha was now firing from both guns, aiming at the guards who were trying to protect the doctor, and get to the RPG at the same time. Natasha knew she had to get closer. From up here aiming was difficult, half the men were obstructed by the building, and the other half were so far away it was difficult to aim. Looking down she saw that the drop was too far for her, not without breaking an ankle or two. Climbing down would take too long. Steve was already in trouble, as he was now being swarmed by several guards, who although lacking in skill, were overwhelming him with numbers.

Looking around, she wondered why the rest of SHIELD had not come out to help them. It was obvious that this was their moment, and yet the jungle remained silent. Having fired off a few more rounds, and finding her clips now empty, Natasha had to make a decision. Her heart was telling her to make the jump, get as low as she could, and get to Steve, to help him. Her brain was telling her to wait, to find out where Sherman went and take him down.

The decision was made for her not a moment later, when she spotted Sherman making a break for the perimeter gates. Trying to escape again, once he realised that his plan was about to fail once more. Natasha ran to the edge, quickly swinging down the ladder, and running full pelt across the open ground. Launching herself at Sherman's back, she landed on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and her garotte around his neck she pulled hard.

Reaching back she felt his hands go to his throat, his breath wheezing in and out as she continued to pull backwards. Even as his body flailed around, trying to shake her loose. Natasha hung on, determined to put him down. She knew she could not kill him however, he maybe the only one who was able to cure them of the virus. She just needed to hold on long enough to render him unconscious. 

Finally his hands went slack around her own, his attempts to pull her off him weakening as he could no longer breath. His face had gone a strange shade of purple, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Natasha broke free before the man fell, jumping off to land neatly beside the now unconscious man, who was lying face down in the dirt.

It took her a second to hear the commotion behind her. The sound of shouting men, and gun fire, and more terrifyingly the sound of the humm of the RPG warming up to fire.

Steve had been fighting a wall of men, he could not see Natasha, he had no idea where she was, or even if she was still alive. For some reason Steve knew that he would know if she had been killed, he could only think of it in terms of how twins knew when the other was in pain, or dead. He looked up, only too see more men coming at him. His shield up, he deflected their bullets, pushed them back, and took them down.

It wasn't enough, some of the men had stopped their battle with him, and were now pulling the RPG launcher upright. It had been taken down in his and Natasha's original attack, but now it was in position to fire once more. Steve knew he had to get there before they fired. If the virus was released into the air, they would all be dead. Including, he assumed himself and Natasha, even though they were already infected, another dose could not be good for them. Not to mention any SHIELD agents in the area.

Thinking about it now as he took on a man who had more combat skills than most of the others combined. SHEILD were still nowhere to be seen. Surely if they had been in position, and just waiting for the right moment, someone would have recognised that this was it.

Taking a direct hit to the face, and realising that he had become distracted Steve renewed his efforts to take the man down. Releasing a round house kick, just as the man jumped into the air, with every intention of delivering a powerful punch to Steve's face once more. Steve's foot connected with the guys neck. Tossing him aside like a rag doll as he hit the ground lifeless and covered in dirt.

He moved forward again, pressing on through the pack of men, as he tried to make his way towards the RPG. It was in that moment that he heard Natasha's shout. He turned to look at her, standing over what looked like a body. Her face was dirty, and her hand held something long and thin. Steve had no time to process what it was, as he took a shot to the gut. It doubled him over, pushing his breath from his lungs, as his diaphragm contracted and made it hard to breath. 

Winded, and now taking a pounding, he only saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, as he raised his shield to protect himself. Steve knew Natasha had ran past him, it hurt somewhere deep down that she had not stopped to help him, but on a much more basic level he knew she couldn't. Their first mission was to stop that RPG from going off. Even if it meant their lives.

Natasha only had a moment to decide what to do, she saw Steve go down, and half a dozen guys started beating on him, as he dropped to his knees. Natasha wanted to go to him so badly it hurt, a real physical pain started in her stomach, and made her almost double over in an attempt to stop it. She shook her head, focusing on the two men now sat at the controls of the RPG. They were about ready to fire, lining up the shot, that Sherman had probably calculated to make sure of maximum distribution of the virus.

Natasha had taken off in a full out sprint, her legs scooting across the dirt floor as she dashed past a now downed Steve, and into open ground. She had no guns, no shield to protect herself with. Only a pair of throwing knives, and her hand to hand skills. It seemed almost laughable in comparison with an RPG launcher, and more than a couple of rifles and hand guns.

The thought did not stop her, she tucked her head down, and ran hard, her arms pumping at her sides, as she cleared the four hundred yards to the gun in what was only a matter of moments.   
Throwing herself at the man sitting on the small chair at the guns base she knocked him off, tumbling over and over with him, as her own momentum carried them away from the weapon.

Using her hips she made sure she landed on top, punching the man in the face until his nose was nothing more than a pulpy mess. Her breath came in short harsh pants. Her lungs burned, and her fists hurt, but this wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. 

She stood up turning quickly, and ignoring the spinning in her head. Her eyes landing on the second man, who and climbed into the seat and was now randomly pushing buttons. It was quite obvious that he had no idea what he was doing, and this was probably even more dangerous than before. The gun swung around, aiming at nothing in particular. Its missile glinting in the now low sun, as it swung again, back towards the building. Then it continued, until Natasha was staring straight down the barrel.

“Stop or I'll shoot.” the man shouted, as his finger poised over the button to fire. Natasha did as she was asked too. She didn't really have a choice, and this guy looked scared. He was barely more than a kid. His face still pot holed from a bout of achene he probably had only a year or so ago. Natasha felt suddenly sorry for him, there was a certain amount of recognition there. A young kid brainwashed by an organisation, only wanting to use him for their own gains. It was something Natasha was unfortunately familiar with.

“You know you don't have to do this right, that you could just walk away, there is a better life out there you know. One where you could just be who you wanted to be.” Natasha said as the guys finger shook over the button. His other hand wrapped tightly around his riffle.

“Hail HYDRA.” He said, but his conviction was weak, and his voice wobbled slightly, but his finger did not move from that button.

“No that's just something these people say. They have no morals, no real sense of right or wrong, just a thirst for power, even at their own men's expense.” Natasha said indicating to the floor, that had been littered with HYDRA soldiers bodies.

The guy looked down at them briefly, his hand now relaxing on his weapon, but he still made no attempt to climb down from the RPG. A shout and a sound of metal hitting flesh came from behind them. Natasha looked past the kid and saw Steve was back on his feet, and beating back his attackers. She smiled inwardly, knowing that just like her, Steve could take care of himself.

“You see, the only way out of this is too kill me, and even then, he will then come and kill you. There is only one shot in that gun solider, what's your choice?” Natasha said now dropping her weapons, and holding up her hands. She knew she could take this guy, maybe unzip her cat suit, talk to him like she was about to take him into the jungle and show him a good time. But that was the old Natasha, the one who had been trained in the red room. The one who was taught to use everything at her disposal to achieve her mission. Including her body.

Now she had no intention of doing that, especially to this kid who was only a few moments away from saving his own life. It had been a honour bestowed on her years ago by Clint. A reprieve and a chance to turn her life around. It was about time she repaid that favour.

“I can't, you are my enemy, but I can't just shoot you.” He said his hands now dropping to his sides, and his head hanging low on his shoulders. Natasha took a tentative step forward, as Steve broke through the lines and ran at her. She held up her hand quickly, and Steve skidded to a halt, stopping in his tracks and watching the scene unfold before him.

“It's ok, you can come with us, I promise we wont let HYDRA hurt you any more.” Natasha said moving closer, but the kid looked up and tensed again.

“Please don't come any closer, I don't trust you.” He said now holding up his rifle and holding it shakily in Natasha's direction. The fear in his eyes was like a beacon in the night. The sun had almost set now, and it was getting increasingly harder to see. The only thing truly visible, were this kids large blue wet eyes, as he stared at her from maybe ten feet away.   
“Ok I won't come any closer, but maybe you could climb down, we wouldn't want you setting that thing off by accident.” Natasha said as Steve also took a step closer, but his foot hit a discarded rifle and it rattled across the floor. Making the kid turn his head and point the gun at Steve.

“You were going to take me from behind, I was taught all about your dirty tricks.” He said his voice growing harsh as Natasha waved Steve away, knowing that this kid was only a hairs breath from loosing it and shooting up the place.

“No I was just coming to see if Natasha was ok, I see she has found a new friend.” Steve said not entirely sure what to do in this situation. This was more Natasha's area of expertise, and he wasn't even sure why she hadn't just taken this kid out.

“I'm ok Steve really, maybe you should check on doctor Sherman, I'm sure it wont be long before he wakes up.” Natasha said as Steve backed off quickly and looked back to see the scientists body, still laying motionless on the ground. He was reluctant to leave Natasha, but he trusted her, he knew she could take care of herself.

“So what's your name?” Natasha asked as the kid turned back towards her, his eyes still big in the darkness, but any evidence of tears were now gone.

“Thomas, but everyone around here calls me Tommy.” He said now looking at her with a different kind of interest as she took another step forward and into the light of the growing moon.

“Ok Tommy, well I'm Natasha, and that's my friend Steve.” She said now softening her voice as Tommy dropped his rifle again and let it hang at his side. The strap now the only thing keeping it close to his body.

“I know who you are, and what you do, they taught me.” He said indicating to his fallen comrades, his face growing slightly pale as he spoke.

“I take it they told you I was evil, that I had killed many people, they were right.” Natasha said, still feeling the pull of honestly tug at her heart as she said the words. It was somewhat liberating to say them, if not a little scary.

“Yeah they also said you were very beautiful, and they weren't lying about that either.” He said now looking at her, his eyes raking her form, the moonlight providing enough light so that she was completely visible to him. The moon being directly behind him, and shining in her face. Natasha was not afforded the same good view. He was shrouded in shadows, she had to read his expression in his voice. She decided to take the complement at face value, a simply spoken truth that meant nothing more than the praise with which it was meant.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly, barely above a whisper, as she allowed the words to drift across the almost silent night.

“So you think SHIELD would take me, that I would be ok being on your side?” He said then his face more open than before as Natasha drew even closer, and Tommy remained still. Less frightened now, more curious.

“They accepted me, and I have done far worse things in my life than you Tommy.” Natasha said as Steve's voice could be heard in the distance, as he pulled Sherman to his feet and ordered him to stay still.

“He is a bad man, I mean really bad, he tried out that virus on my friends before he set it loose on you. It turned them mad. No women around, they killed each other.” Tommy said turning now as Steve came closer, pulling Sherman along behind him, as the sound of a jet could be heard in the distance.

“Sounds like the cavalry are coming, you will be coming with us.” Steve said as he got closer to where Natasha was still talking with Tommy, who had now stepped down off the RPG and was pointing the gun in his direction.

“He should die for what he did to my friends, and for what he did to you.” Tommy said, moving towards Steve now, who was ready to grab his shield if necessary. Natasha was waving him off frantically, moving quickly and silently behind Tommy, getting closer as the kid took another step towards Steve. His gun trained on Sherman's head as he stopped and took aim.

“You deserve to die, you are no believer, I should have taken you Tommy, but I thought you showed more promise, that you were a true agent of HYDRA.” Sherman said looking at Tommy as Natasha got within feet of the kid before he fired. The gun blast making Steve's ears ring and his body to instinctively push to the side to avoid getting shot.

Steve did not need to worry, Tommy was a good shot, Sherman had taken the bullet right between the eyes, his warm yet dead body hitting the floor with all the undignified grace he deserved.

“No.” Natasha cried, knowing that Tommy had just killed their shot at a cure. She stopped frozen to the spot as Steve got up off his knee, having fallen to the side as Sherman's body fell. Steve was looking at her wide eyed, as the sound of the quinjet grew louder. They all looked up, Natasha standing only feet from the RPG. Tommy a few yards in front of her and Steve, a few yards in front of him. 

The missile was launched before anyone could use their comm's to tell them everything was ok. It was obvious they had detected the RPG, and had decided to take it out. Now as the missile came plummeting towards earth Steve was not going to get to Natasha in time. Her body had twisted to get away from the blast, her feet taking flight as Tommy's body hurled its self in her direction.

Steve was pushed away from the blast, sent flying backwards until his body crashed into the hard dirt ground with a thump. his head span, and his back hurt, the ringing in his ear blocking out all the other noise for a moment, but he forced his head up to see only dust and debris. He could not see Tommy or Natasha, and he had a ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Attempting to get up Steve fought the pounding in his head, and the wobble in his legs. Unable to get his legs under him at the first attempt, and falling back down to the ground, Steve finally pushed the comm in his ear.

“Agents down, I repeat agents down.”

TBC.... Sorry I know another cliff hanger, what have I done? Thank you for reading XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a quick request, I have been making a trailer for this story, but my movie maker has crashed out on me, now I have nothing. I was hoping some kind person could do one for me. I was going to use the song Hurts by Emeli Sande, but I am open to something else. anyway let me know if you are up to that challenge. new chapter coming soon XxX


	11. Chapter 11

The dust did not settle, the mist did not pass, and no dark silhouette appeared out of the thinning shroud. For a few moments, all Steve could hear was total silence. His body frozen to the floor, with what was perhaps an injury, but more likely shock. His breath caught in his throat, his muscles shaking as he tried to right himself once more, only to find his head spinning until he was almost physically sick. He had not felt like this since the serum, but before it he had known the feeling of helplessness well. His breath not getting to his lungs, his head spinning from lack of oxygen, and his muscles weak and unable to support his weight enough to stand.

Steve knew this could not be an asthma attack, he was incapable of getting those now, it had too be something else. He stilled himself, listening for his heart beat, and only hearing the sound of ringing in his ears. Through the din however he could hear a voice, it was weak, overlapped by the ringing, and broken by static, but it was certainly a voice.

“Rogers, you hear me we are coming in.” 

It was Clint Steve thought, now feeling like he could breath again, although the pain in his head had not subsided, he was feeling a little less dizzy. Getting to his knees, he managed this time to place his right foot under himself, and using his shield as a brace got to his feet.

Steve looked around, finding himself chocking slightly on the dust still flying around from the explosion. He was having a hard time seeing anything beyond a few feet, and the air tasted of acrid gunpowder. Steve looked down as he felt his foot hit something. It was soft and pliable, but heavy at the same time. His eyes rested on what looked like a body, it was wearing a white sheet. 'no a white coat' his mind supplied as he stepped back and away from the fallen body of Alan Sherman.

The feeling of nausea returned, threatening to bring up what little was left in his stomach as he remembered what had happened to the man, and what that meant for himself and Natasha.

Natasha. Even the thought of her name had him surging forwards, she had been far closer to the explosion than he had. Steve knew at that range she could already be dead, if not severely injured. He had to get to her. Moving forward now with renewed energy, Steve could hear the sound of the quinjet landing somewhere behind him. He did not turn to look for it, knowing that he probably wouldn't see it in the dark, and with all the dust anyway. All Steve knew was that he had to find Natasha, and make sure she was ok.

Fighting his way through fallen men, debris, pieces of metal and god knew what else, Steve finally saw two bodies lying in close proximity to one another. His heart leapt into his throat, his body freezing to the spot, as his gaze rested upon the small figure that had to be Natasha. She was lying face down in the dirt, her head turned slightly to the side. Her red hair matted with dirt, was almost the same shade now as the soil surrounding it. One arm was thrown forward, it now covered the exposed part of her face. The hand outstretched as if reaching for something. The other arm was tucked under her body, not visible from Steve's position. 

His eyes scanned downwards, finding first her right leg, then moved over to her left one. Something wasn't right with it. The angle wasn't correct, or it was like something was missing. Steve felt his breath catch again, unable to take a deep breath, and fill his lungs as he hissed air in from between clenched lips. His chest tightened, and his muscles shook. Steve quickly realised he was having a panic attack. Unable to move, and unable to take his eyes off of Natasha's mangled up leg, Steve stood there until he could hear voices calling to him in the distance.

Tony ran out of the dust cloud, which seemed to finally be dissipating, and spotted Steve standing stock still in the middle of the compound. His body was ridged, and he seemed to be struggling to breath, as his hands clutched at his chest, his shield falling with a loud symbol like sound to the ground. 

Tony skidded to a halt beside him, quickly joined by Clint and Maria as they surveyed the area. It was Maria who first noticed Natasha, the woman quickly running over and checking the red head for a pulse. Clint was not far behind her, squatting down next to his fallen friend.

“Is she?” Steve managed to get out as Tony looked from him and back down at Natasha's prone form.

A simple nod from Maria had Tony on his comm system quickly, telling someone to bring a stretcher, and to make it quick.

“She's ok, but we need to get her back to the hospital.” Tony said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, as Bruce rushed past them and placed the stretcher down beside Natasha. Helping Clint lift her on as gently as possible. Trying not to move her injured limb.

“What about Tommy?” Steve said suddenly remembering the kid who Natasha had been so intent on saving. Tony looked at Steve with raised, questioning eyebrows. His gaze turning to the ground as Natasha was lifted up and Clint and Bruce carried her towards the quinjet.

“The kid next to her, he, well Nat was trying to save him, he seemed like a good kid.” Steve said his eyes following Natasha's pale form as she was walked passed him and off towards the jet.

“Hey Maria hows the kid doing?” Tony called not wanting to leave Steve yet, in fear that the man might crack under the weight of what had happened.

Maria looked at Tony for a second, before he pointed towards Tommy's fallen body, and shrugging. Maria went to check on the body. His shirt had been torn open, and his back was nothing more than a raw bloody mess. The fact that Natasha had been virtually unscathed by the blast, suggested this kid had been between herself and the flames. Maria suddenly understood why Steve was asking about him, and quickly reached for his neck to check for a pulse.

For a few silent moments she felt nothing, her head turning slowly to look at the two men standing behind her. Her eyes full of sadness, as she looked up at Steve who had the complexion of a ghost, and had not moved at all since she had ran passed him to get to Natasha.

Just as her lips opened to tell them the bad news, she felt a small skip under her fingers. Pressing harder her head snapped back round to the young man lying in the dirt. His face so covered in the muck it was hard to tell what he looked like. 

She felt his pulse beat stronger now, even though it was still faint, and irregular it was defiantly there. Maria felt happiness spread through her body,even though she had no idea who this boy was, she was pretty sure he had saved Natasha's life.

“We’re going to need another stretcher.” She said her eyes landing on Steve's as the man finally started to breath normally. His body seemed to slump, as Bruce and Clint came back with another stretcher and picked up the kid and rushed him back towards the quinjet.

It was all over so suddenly that Steve didn't even realise he was on his way home until Tony came over and sat down beside him. Steve had been watching the monitor beep beside Natasha, it had been steady and strong so far. A little green line, straight line, straight up, and straight again, as her heart pumped blood around her body. Her colour somewhat returning to her cheeks, as bandages wrapped her leg tightly and hid the disturbing view from Steve's sight. Maria has been by to sedate her, saying that if she were to wake she may cause herself more damage, Steve merely nodded and watched as Maria administered the drug.

As Tony sat down and joined Steve in his silent vigil, Steve allowed himself a few moments to gather his thoughts. It wasn't like he was angry, he had no right to be, they had been the ones to abscond. To go off without permission, and place themselves in danger. It did not stop Steve from feeling let down, and he felt like he deserved answers.

Before Steve could utter a sentence though, Tony was already speaking, his need to fill the silence as usual, had him talking in quick apologetic tones.

“Sorry we were so late to the party cap, but we had to wait for the quinjet to refuel, and, well me and Bruce were working on your cure.” Tony said stopping abruptly with a large smile appearing on his face as Steve, for the first time since Tony had sat down, looked at him.

“We did it, well I am pretty sure we did it, all I need now is a subject to try it on.” Tony continued as Steve looked over at Natasha. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her face showed no signs of pain, or anguish. His own, Steve was sure was not so serene.

“I will take it when she is awake, and better, until then I think I need to feel this.” Steve said his voice low and sombre, as his heart ached for her, his very being called out for him to hold and touch her. Yet he sat completely still, wanting to feel the pain, knowing on some level he had let her down.

“As you wish.” Tony said in an unusual lack of words, before standing up and heading back up to the front of the plane.

Steve could hear quite chatter coming from the quinjet's forward compartment, but he did not concern himself with that. He did turn slightly, and let himself look down at the young man who had probably saved Natasha's life. His own still hanging in the balance as they had done all they could for him right now. His burns were great, but luckily confined to his back, and right arm. Tommy too had yet to awaken, his body not needing sedation as it found its own healing sleep.

Steve wished he could sleep, wished he could lie down beside Natasha, hold her close and tell her everything was going to be all right. Steve did not move, he did not utter a single word, for Steve knew he was a terrible liar.

 

Natasha woke to four white walls, and the sounds of machines beeping all around her. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, attempting to asses where she was and if she was in any danger. Upon finding nothing but what appeared to be a shield hospital room, going by the logo on the IV stand next to her. Natasha then turned her head to find Steve asleep in a chair in the corner. Her heart hammered inside her chest. She could feel herself start to breath faster, a deep yearning need to go to him made her sit up, before a groan of pain slid from her chapped and dry lips.

Steve was awake in a instant, his hand grabbing hold of hers, as she fell back down to the pillow and swore under her breath.

“Feel like I have been kicked by an Ox.” she said her voice dry and gravelly, as Steve's hand tightened around her own. His face looking down at her as a board smile spread across his attractive features. 

“Not quite but close, an RPG almost went off in your face, I'm pretty sure that kid Tommy you were trying to save, ended up saving your life.” Steve said so glad that she was awake, that her eyes now fixed on his in a panicked stare.

“Tommy?” she asked, and Steve could tell she was afraid of the answer. Keeping the smile fixed on his features, he bent down, sending a shiver of want through them both as he found her ear with his lips.

“The kid is doing fine, going to take a while, but he will make a full recovery.” Steve said moving back as Natasha's hands clasped around his neck, preventing him from leaving. Her eyes met his briefly, before they fluttered closed, and her lips crashed into his. The surge of hormones was almost enough to have Steve climbing up on the bed and claiming her right there in the hospital room. Fortunately his brain kicked in before the virus could override his treacherous body.

“However much I am enjoying this, you are in no condition to be doing such things.” Steve said, running his palm down her cheek and cupping her chin in his hand. Her eyes meeting his before her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. Steve's heart jumped, and his body reacted, not enough so Natasha would notice straight away, but there must have been something in his face that betrayed him.

“You might think that, but your body knows better, how long have I been asleep?” Natasha asked, her hand running down his chest, as her face displayed a small uneven smile.

“A day, they had to operate on your leg, but it will be good as new in a few weeks.” Steve said sighing as Natasha's hand found his belt buckle, before Steve could stop her. He quickly pulled back as Natasha's eyes opened wide at the knowledge. She flexed her toes and cringed slightly at the pain in her left leg.

“How bad?” she asked her desire quenched for the time being as Steve moved away from her reach, knowing that getting too close would be his undoing, and hers.

“You lost a good portion of calf muscle, but the doctors managed to repair it. It will feel sore and week for a while.” Steve said remembering the hours in the waiting room whilst they operated on her. How he had paced until he had worn the floor shiny, and how Tony had to come and get him, threatening him with sedation if he did not stop.

“God.” Natasha whispered before closing her eye briefly before opening them again and settling on Steve.

“I still want you.” her voice broke slightly as she said it, like all of a sudden she was ashamed by her need. Steve nodded back, knowing that her body would need him soon, if they did not take the cure Tony had come up with.

“I know you do, and believe me, I want you too, but Tony thinks he has a cure, we should try it, considering your current condition.” Steve said knowing that all Natasha ever wanted was to find a cure, and get back into the field. He knew this could mean loosing what they had, but it was far better than loosing her altogether.

“Tony found a cure, why haven't you taken it yet, this must have been agony for you.” Natasha said knowing what prolonged abstinence did to them. She at least had been in a forced coma, now she was awake, she was feeling the urges returning. Her whole body hummed for him, her centre was hot, and fire churned in her belly. Steve must have been feeling like this for hours, if not longer, yet as she looked at him, all she could detect in his eyes was concern.

“I wanted to wait for you to wake up, I didn't want you to suffer alone.” Steve said finally as Natasha made herself sit up. Holding in the cry of pain as her leg slid along the cool sheets, until she was resting comfortably against the head board.

“Maybe we should get him in here then.” Natasha said, not knowing how to respond to something so generous, as Steve nodded to her and quickly walked out of the room. Leaving her alone to contemplate exactly what Steve had sacrificed for her.

 

It tasted slightly salty, but sweet at the same time. The mixture was thin however and went down easy enough. Natasha wiped her lips, as she watched Steve almost gag on the mixture.

“What in gods name was in that?” Steve asked as Tony held back on a smirk, ad Bruce stood in the corner and held a hand over his face, before ramming his hands into his pockets, and looking down at his shoes.

“Little of this, little of that. Its your basic DNA, anti viral cocktail, with a little added kick to make it stronger.” Tony said as Natasha started to feel light headed and her stomach churned.

“I feel sick.” Steve said as Natasha nodded her head in agreement and Tony clapped his hands together.

“That's good, it means its working. Now in about an hour you should feel like yourselves again. Which I actually think is a bit of a shame, because I think you two look good on each other.” Tony said with a wink before he left the room, closely followed by a still smiling Banner.

Steve could do nothing but look at Natasha who had a far away stare on her face as she lay back in her bed, hands folded over her lap, as Steve took the chair in the corner and waited for the cure to take effect.

 

It was two weeks later before Tony told them what was in that cure, Natasha was home, and Tommy was getting the best care in a shield hospital. Steve had gotten word that the young man had provided enough information to take out four HYDRA bases, and was being trained as an agent as soon as he was fully recovered.

Natasha had been pleased at his progress, she often talked about him, even went to visit him, as soon as she was able to go longer distances without the aid of a crutch. Yet she had not once come to visit Steve. He had been by Tony's place a few times, they had seen each other, spoken, even had meaningful eye contact, but she had always looked away. Finding someone else to talk to, or reports to read. Steve had stopped coming by so often. It hurt to look at her. For although the urges had gone, his desire for her had not.

Steve had come by this time on the request of Tony himself, he thought it was to discuss a mission that Fury had mentioned. What he had found however was everyone up in the penthouse drinking, and listening to music at full volume, and Natasha being swung around the cleared out space in the middle by Clint. Her leg obviously better, as she moved in time with the music effortlessly.

“Must have been the boost of super serum I gave her in the cure. You know, how fast she has heeled.” Tony said sidling up to Steve and passed him a beer. A small smirk appearing on his face as Natasha came over to say hello when she caught on to the last few words.

“What boost?” she said taking a swing from her own beer as Tony looked down at her with a knowing smile.

“Just a bit of Steve's DNA in that cure, you know to help it along.” Tony said almost giggling now as Steve face dropped at the realisation.

“Where did you even get that?” he asked feeling the sudden urge to wash his mouth out as Natasha smiled and looked at Steve with a tilt of her head.

“Well you know we did take samples from you, and there was some residue left in my lab, we had just enough.” Tony said as Natasha took another drink and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nothing I haven't tasted before.” she said with a wink at Steve, who was still reeling from the idea that he had drank his own seamen. 

“Don't worry old man, it doesn't make me think any less of you. In fact I think it's kind of kinky.” Natasha said, and for the first time Steve felt like things were getting back to normal. Even if their idea of normal was somewhat more unusual than most.

It had gotten late, most of the team had retired to bed, and Steve was making a move to go home when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned slowly, knowing who it was, even though he thought she had left ages ago.

“Leaving?” she asked him, her eyes boring into his, as though she could read his very soul. Steve could do nothing but nod under her scrutinizing gaze as her hand wondered down to hold onto his own.

“Come with me.” she whispered as though she was afraid someone would hear her, not that anyone was around now as Steve realised the penthouse was now empty. He followed her silently through the corridors until they reached, what Steve assumed was her room. Natasha opened the door and pulled him inside, walking him over to the bed, and encouraging him to sit down.

“I'm sorry I have been distant lately, but I needed to sort things out in my head before I decided what I was going to do. You see I needed to know how much of what happened was because of the drug, and how much of it was me.” Natasha started, as Steve opened his mouth to reply, and was quickly silenced by a finger against his lips.

“No let me finish. I had t know I could still be me without you. I found that there was something missing. Not like before, not a unbearable urge to jump you, but a desire to be with you, to work with you, to be your partner.” Natasha continued, as Steve's hopes came crashing down around his ears as she said the words work with. His face fell, and Natasha's hands clasped around his cheeks lifting his face to hers. Forcing him to look her in the eye, what he saw there was unmistakable, he had seen it enough times to know her desire.

“I want more than that though, and I know we have done this the wrong way around, that we went from hating one another, to loving each other far too quickly.” She spoke softly now as Steve's hands ran up her arms and pulled her hands away from his face, holding onto them gently in his own hard calloused fingers.

“I never hated you.” He said running his thumb across the delicate skin at her wrist, and feeling his shiver once more at his touch.

“I know.” she whispered as her lips met his, the kiss was soft undemanding as Steve let her kiss him, his own lips compliant under hers as she inched closer until she was wrapped around him. Her thighs either side of his, her rump resting in his lap. Steve's hands ran up her spine, holding gently onto the back of her neck as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Steve let out a soft moan as Natasha's tongue slid passed his lips and into his waiting mouth.

Natasha couldn't put her finger on when she had realised that she wanted Steve, it wasn't in the end any one particular moment, it was all the little things. The way he smiled at her, how he smelt, how his eyes would dance when she connected with them across the room. And how she missed him when he wasn't there, how lonely she had felt in her bed at night.

Now she was being pushed back on that bed, her thighs spread apart as Steve crawled between them, and his hot tongue met her wet heat. She cried out, unafraid to moan his name, to clutch at his hair as he brought her closer to completion. She knew him, inside and out, knew he liked it when she said his name. Knew he wanted to feel her sake under him, knew that he was hers in every way someone could be.

Steve was beyond happy, and as he licked and sucked at her, he revelled in her calling his name. Her hands grasping at him, pulling him up and demanding that he take her. Steve did not hesitate, knowing that was all he had ever wanted, not just the sex. Not just her body, but all of her. And this was her, driving up to meat his every thrust, whimpering as he picked up his pace and drove into her. No virus, no outside influences, just Natasha Romanoff in all her unguarded glory.

Now here as she shattered around him, clawing her nails down his spine, as he continued to pump into her, drawing out every last muscle contraction from her, Natasha knew there was nothing more in the world she wanted, for Natasha Romanoff could take care of herself, but sometimes it was nice to let someone else do it for a change. 

 

THE END

Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting throughout this story. I have been toying with the idea of something new, but I will have too see how much time I have. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter. XxX


End file.
